


Мне не сбежать с этой грустной планеты

by Rina22ru, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina22ru/pseuds/Rina22ru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: История о Джареде Падалеки, сотруднике Патруля Времени, и о Дженсене Эклзе, который жил давным-давно.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635235
Kudos: 18





	Мне не сбежать с этой грустной планеты

**Author's Note:**

> Автор смело оперирует физическими понятиями и получает от процесса огромное удовольствие. Если у вас имеются в наличии глубокие познания и определенные убеждения в физике, то такая смелость автора может вам не понравиться.

**17 января 3057 года, галактический сектор Омикрон, колония Эдем, пляжный комплекс Дейв-Аругам-Бэй**

Воздух над побережьем насквозь пропитался ароматами нагретой солнцем смолы. Сосны, что росли на песчаных дюнах, около ста лет назад привезли с Земли.

Дейв-Аругам-Бэй не зря славился пустынными пляжами. Джаред совершал пробежки по кромке прибоя по утрам и вечерам, благодаря чему почти на четыре мили в обе стороны изучил береговую линию. Люди здесь встречались редко, так как бунгало находились на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Такой отдых стоил дорого, но он того стоил. Не надо было здороваться с соседями по отелю. Никто не звал поиграть в пляжные игры. Никто не шлепал мимо шезлонга к морю, когда ты только устроился подремать после обеда. Не кричали дети, не бегали собаки, не фотографировались на фоне моря романтичные парочки. Хотя против собак Джаред ничего не имел. Один раз к нему в гости заглянул соседский пес, ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь и умчался обратно к хозяевам.

Вокруг — только море, солнце, ветер, песни цикад и ненавязчивые андроиды-официанты, которые приносили завтраки, обеды и ужины по расписанию. При остром желании пообщаться до людных мест можно было добраться на флаере. У Джареда такого желания не возникало. Он вдыхал полной грудью морской воздух и думал о том, что жизнь прекрасна.

В здешнем меню присутствовали морепродукты, намного превосходящие земные в размерах. Мидии были с ладонь, креветки — с лангустов, а здешних лангустов Джаред откровенно побаивался. Крабов подавали уже без панциря, вероятно, чтобы не шокировать отдыхающих.

Море врачевало душу, и десять дней наслаждения жизнью определенно шли на пользу. Звонок вызова противно запищал в четверг, и Джаред выругался. Почему-то в этот раз отдых был настолько хорош, что возвращаться к работе не хотелось совершенно. Джаред с удовольствием съел филе палтуса горячего копчения с гарниром из отварного молодого картофеля, выпил отличного местного пива и только после этого вышел на связь с Морганом.

Джеффри был не в духе:

— Завтра срочно сюда. Послезавтра в девять экстренное совещание.

— Понял, буду.

Джеффри Дина Моргана Джаред знал чуть больше пяти лет. Их познакомил один из министров, а потом Морган переманил перспективного агента Падалеки в свой отдел, который гордо именовался Патруль Времени. Его сотрудники работали не покладая рук над тем, чтобы события, определявшие судьбу планет и рас, случались вовремя. Агенты мотались в прошлое, сводили на нет распри и споры галактических масштабов, уговаривали всех виновников конфликтов быть разумнее и человечнее, между делом исправляя последствия когда-то случившегося.

Другими словами, агенты Патруля Времени делали будущее для жителей Конфедерации светлее и счастливее. В Конфедерацию теперь входило двенадцать секторов Галактики, а это ни много ни мало — двадцать восемь населенных планет и пятьдесят жилых станций на орбитах. И — мир. Правда, зыбкий и относительный, но ребята Моргана старались как могли.

Джареду нравилось все: работа с людьми, кропотливое изучений причин и следствий событий. Особенно грело чувство гордости, что в очередной раз смогли, — не дали случиться страшному, спасли еще одну планету от гибели, предотвратили очередную войну. Все-таки хорошее дело они делали.

Через полчаса после разговора с Морганом Джаред забронировал билет на планетарный экспресс и попытался выяснить что-нибудь по теме совещания. Секретарь-референт отказался дать конкретные сведения, лишь обрисовал ситуацию. Совещание будет посвящено молодому ученому из прошлого, который нуждается в помощи для совершения важного открытия. Джаред выслушал пояснения и нажал «отбой». Слишком туманно прозвучало это «нуждается в помощи».

**19 января 3057 года, галактический сектор Омикрон, искусственная планета WQ18j, Орс-Пиллт, конференц-зал**

Все было намного серьезней. На совещании присутствовал Патрик Фелс, главный специалист института Времени по реагированию на чрезвычайные ситуации. Его просто так не приглашали.

Джаред взял планшет, пролистал предоставленные фотографии. Снимки сами по себе ничего не говорили. Незнакомый молодой мужчина, очень приятное лицо, озорная улыбка, под каждым фото — мелким шрифтом на интерлингве: «Дженсен Росс Эклз».

Эклз?

В памяти Джареда мгновенно появилась картинка из учебника по физике. Тот самый Эклз? Открытие принципа сжатия времени, построение временных векторов для поинт-порталов, первые успешные эксперименты по перемещению животных во времени. Фотографии ученого в таком молодом возрасте Джаред видел впервые. В школьных учебниках по какой-то причине встречались только рисованные портреты Эклза с седой бородой и аккуратно зачесанной назад поредевшей челкой.

— Господа, работаем с Дженсеном Эклзом. — По залу разнесся возглас удивления. Морган глянул на присутствующих из-под очков. — Вы все знакомы с этим именем. Дженсен Росс Эклз на основе серии экспериментов открыл принцип образования точечного портала. Его открытие стало огромным шагом к путешествиям во времени. Поинт-порталы теперь используются повсеместно благодаря именно этому человеку. Позвольте сразу обратить ваше внимание на один важный момент. Предположим, что Эклз не сделал своего открытия. Что это значит?

Зал отреагировал:

— Никаких путешествий в прошлое!

— Нет Патруля Времени. Почти уверен!

— Угроза настоящему Конфедерации.

Морган указал на последнего ответившего и довольно кивнул.

— Верно! Вернемся к нашему ученому. Дженсен Росс Эклз жил сто семьдесят пять лет назад на планете Урбан-345.

Дело предстояло интересное. Пока Морган отвлекся на политический строй, Джаред полез в исторические справки. Планета Урбан-345 прекратила свое существование примерно сто двадцать лет назад. Как писали на галактическом ресурсе планетарных катастроф, Урбан долго лихорадило от климатических изменений, вызванных резкой сменой положения магнитных полюсов. Затем начался стремительный сдвиг континентальных плит, а через пару десятилетий планета развалилась на части. Почти все население удалось эвакуировать, но до сих пор тянулись судебные производства, когда-то затеянные оставшимися без дома и обиженными на правительство переселенцами.

Информация о причинах катастрофы была засекречена. Джаред попробовал сунуться на пару ведомственных сайтов, но везде на запрос этой темы всплывал красный шестиугольник: «Доступ только для юрисконсультов. Предъявите токен». На форуме ресурса нашлось пять тредов о том, что Урбан стал жертвой, и далее предлагалось на выбор: политических заговоров, закипания ядра, размагничивания планетарной оси, разрушительного излучения и даже терравируса, направленного на геологическую среду.

Тем временем Морган перешел к рассказу о семье Эклза:

— Отец нашего объекта, Алан Эклз, вместе с семьей покинул Урбан в период резких изменений климата. Дженсен Эклз с родителями не полетел. Причину назвать не могу, вероятно, он уже в то время начал эксперименты или просто не хотел что-то менять в своей жизни. Так же есть предположение, что ученый не ладил с отцом.

В зале перешептывались. Морган поморщился.

— Теперь информация, которую нам удалось собрать. Дженсен Эклз в юном возрасте вел достаточно бурную жизнь. Ночные клубы, легкие наркотики типа «Парадиз», пьянство и драки. Потом он увлекся наукой, с отличием закончил Академию физики ядра. Остепенился. Работал в лаборатории Института волновых структур, который дал жизнь ряду кафедр института Времени. Современники отзывались о нем, как о человеке со странностями.

Зал опять разразился удивленными возгласами. Морган поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте. Шепот стих, но тут раздалось:

— Позвольте узнать, почему вдруг такая спешка?

Все закрутили головами, пытаясь увидеть того, кто посмел перебить Моргана. Джаред тоже оглянулся. У смельчака были в наличии очень хороший загар и узнаваемая борода. Эрман Броуди отвечал за точность попадания группы во временной интервал, поэтому знал свою ценность для всего проекта и считал, что может высказывать возмущение. Похоже, его, как и Джареда, выдернули из райского местечка, вот и недоволен.

— Позвольте мне продолжить, — с холодной улыбкой отчеканил Морган. Броуди покачал головой, но возмущаться перестал. Джеффри удовлетворенно кивнул. — Вернемся к ученому. После сопоставления данных из архива медицинского центра города Реджо-Эмилия и протоколов научных разработок было установлено следующее, — Морган выдержал короткую паузу и сообщил: — Эклз очень плодотворно работал в периоды душевного подъема, но затем, после нескольких недель успешных экспериментов, неизменно скатывался в глубокие депрессии. По некоторым, к сожалению, непроверенным сведениям имели место попытки суицида. Тише, господа!

Джаред посмотрел вокруг. Народ живо обсуждал услышанное. Дженсен Эклз был известной исторической личностью, и такие подробности его жизни удивляли не меньше, чем сам факт работы Патруля Времени с ученым. Что же случилось с беднягой Эклзом?

Морган повысил голос:

— Следующая информация рассекречивается впервые. Прошу внимания! — и в зале наступила тишина. — Дженсен Росс Эклз пропал во время одного из своих экспериментов или, как предполагает служба безопасности нашего отдела, заставил всех думать, что пропал.

Зал восторженно выдохнул. Джаред тоже охнул, пытаясь сопоставить возраст ученого и его портреты в учебниках, где Эклза изображали благостным седым старцем. Любопытно.

Морган снова пролистал свои записи, кивнул и подытожил:

— Итак, работу по сбору информации на месте провела группа Эрайла, что отбыла на Урбан две недели назад. Планируется переброс еще двух групп. Первой уйдет группа Цакуто, которая обеспечит легенду для нашего агента. Примерно через неделю следом отправится группа Шеппарда и агент Падалеки, — Джеффри посмотрел на Джареда. — Задача Падалеки — встреча с Эклзом до предполагаемого момента стабилизации первого портала и сбор данных о деятельности ученого. Агент знакомится с Эклзом, далее действует по ситуации. Обязанности группы Шеппарда — отслеживать негативное воздействие любых ситуаций на будущее. Остальные подробности вы узнаете от руководителей групп.

Джаред встретился взглядом с Марком Шеппардом, тот выразительно поднял брови и покачал головой. Значит, тоже пока не в курсе.

— У меня все, — Морган взял свой планшет, положил в карман очки. — Сейчас кофе-брейк, через сорок минут группы собираются в аудиториях пять и семь. Падалеки, ты идешь со мной.

Джаред вышел из дверей, подхватил со стола, накрытого для кофе-брейка, два сэндвича с омлетом и авокадо, взял из рук официантки стакан кофе и поспешил за Морганом.

В лифте Джеффри молчал, Джаред жевал сэндвич, пытаясь угадать, что за работу придумал для него шеф на этот раз. Для каждой операции проводился тщательный подбор агентов, учитывались личностные показатели и, если надо было, то и внешние данные. Обычно агенты работали в тесной связке с объектами, направляя все события в определенное русло. Для агента создавалась легенда, а также модель поведения, чтобы каждое его действие даже косвенно не могло навредить исходу всей операции. Ничего сверх своих способностей делать никогда не приходилось.

Морган приложил к замку идентификационный браслет, распахнул дверь кабинета и пропустил Джареда вперед.

— Устраивайся.

Джаред поставил кофе на стол, снял пиджак. Кабинет был обставлен с учетом правил эргономики. Здесь хотелось только работать, работать и работать. Агент Падалеки проследил мурашки вдохновения, которые пробежали по спине, сел и вцепился зубами в остатки сэндвича. Позавтракать он не успел, а думать и запоминать на голодный желудок получалось с трудом. Поэтому, пока Морган наливал себе воду, пил и смотрел в окно, Джаред расправился с кофе и приготовился слушать. Джеффри одобрительно кивнул и развернул над столом экран с датами.

— Предполагается, что Дженсен Эклз исчез в конце ноября 2882 года по общему летоисчислению. Ваша группа прибывает в начало июля. У тебя будет примерно пять месяцев для того, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Смотри, — Морган показал схему на экране. — Если поинт-порталы сейчас существуют, то выходит, что основную работу по моделированию переходов Эклз сделал до исчезновения. Или работал над этим позже? Что вообще с ним случилось? Куда он делся, черт возьми? Испытал переход на себе? Куда его могло закинуть в таком случае, в прошлое или в будущее? Можем ли мы отследить его местоположение в какой-то определенный момент времени? Вопросов много.

— Какая у меня легенда? — Джаред всматривался в маяки дат.

— Ты куратор его проекта. В мае 2882 года был организован Галактический Институт Времени. Все разработки, которые хоть как-то затрагивали изучение временных переменных, были внесены в список первоочередных задач и получили финансовую и юридическую поддержку. Научный проект, над которым трудился Эклз, тоже попал в этот список. На кафедру действительно приедет куратор из института, но это случится позже, ближе к ноябрю. Может быть, это и стало причиной исчезновения Эклза? Может быть, — Морган многозначительно посмотрел на Джареда.

Джаред еще раз внимательно изучил даты и ткнул пальцем в обозначенную красным строчку:

— Это момент встречи?

— Да. Первые материалы получишь завтра.

— Ясно. Это все, что мне нужно знать?

— К сожалению, нет, — Джеффри свернул виртуальный экран и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Есть несколько подтверждений того, что Эклз совершил еще одно открытие, которое имело довольно неприятные последствия. Мы ждем возвращения группы, занимающейся выяснением обстоятельств. Скорее всего, Шеппард сообщит тебе всю информацию уже по прибытии на Урбан.

— Хорошо, — Джаред невольно отзеркалил позу Моргана и выпрямил спину.

— Это важное задание и на этот раз совершенно непредсказуемое.

Джаред поднял брови, но благоразумно промолчал. Все-таки пока было непонятно, что же имелось ввиду под словом «непредсказуемое». Морган хмыкнул на движение его бровей.

— Твоя первоочередная задача — убедиться в том, что Эклз действительно сделал открытие поинт-портала до своего исчезновения, а также обеспечить молодому ученому дружескую поддержку.

— Я постараюсь.

Лицо Моргана выражало почти отеческую заботу, что совсем не походило на обычного Джеффри. Джаред невольно поежился. Морган мягко улыбнулся.

— Рядом с ним нет семьи и близких, а по некоторым данным и друзей. Может, твои поддержка и участие сыграют большую роль в его жизни. Больше позитива, и тогда на негатив не останется ни сил, ни времени.

***  
На собрание группы Джаред опоздал. Шеппард уже рассказывал об особенностях входа в нужный временной отрезок и раздавал ЦУ техникам. Остальной состав смотрел видео про планету Урбан-345. Джаред сел на свободное место и надел наушники.

— Когда выступаем? — спросил он у Пола, своего соседа.

— Пока неизвестно, — пожал плечами тот, — уточняют настройки. Что говорил Морган?

— Обсуждали общие моменты.

— Про исчезновение?

— Про первую встречу, — Джаред кивнул на экран, чтобы сменить тему разговора: — Там сила тяжести другая, это паршиво.

— Сонливость и боли в голове обеспечены, — усмехнулся Пол.

Джаред фиксировал основное — климат, валюта, правительство, социальный строй на Урбане. Кроме силы тяжести ничего необычного не было. Население состояло из привычных рас, причем они не перемешивались в мегаполисах, а строили и обживали обособленные агломерации. Эклз обитал в городе Реджо-Эмилия, принадлежавшем человеческому блоку, где жилые кварталы окружали огромные научно-исследовательские комплексы. «Мы создаем будущее», — мелькнула в видеонарезке надпись на гранитной стеле в каком-то сквере. Хотя путешествия во времени стали обычным делом, подобные девизы тех, кто пока не мог заглянуть в прошлое или будущее, но надеялся на это, вызывали уважение.

От названий институтов, кафедр и лабораторий повеяло невыполненным домашним заданием и двойкой по физике. Дженсен Эклз трудился во благо галактического процветания в Институте Релятивистской Физики, под руководством кафедры Специальной Теории Относительности, в лаборатории Пространственно-Временного Континуума. Джаред зазубрил все термины наизусть. Агент как рыба в воде должен плавать в той среде, где ему предстоит работать.

Дженсен Росс Эклз являлся руководителем проекта временных и пространственных перемещений. В материалах было представлено еще больше фотографий ученого. Джаред рассмотрел все снимки, рассортировал их сначала по дате, указанной в левом нижнем углу, потом по интенсивности цветов, а потом — по степени симпатии к Эклзу на каждом снимке.

Вероятно, Пол занимался тем же, потому что вдруг мечтательно протянул:

— Эх, везет же некоторым…

— Почему? — Джаред заглянул через плечо Пола на его экран. Пол крутил фото Эклза, рассматривая его со всевозможных точек зрения.

— Красавчик, хоть и ботаник, — Пол уныло вздохнул, — со всех сторон выглядит безукоризненно. Если бы я был таким хотя бы на семьдесят пять процентов, разве малышка Пэрис ушла бы к Роланду из отдела планирования?

— Дура твоя Пэрис, — с чувством произнес Джаред. — Будет назад проситься, не пускай.

— Думаешь, будет? — тихо проговорил Пол.

— Спорим? — Джаред протянул руку и предложил: — Спорим, что скоро она поймет, что сглупила?

Пол улыбнулся и просветлел.

— Ладно, уговорил.

— Плюнь ты на нее. Лучше заметь, как на тебя смотрит Элен, такая высокая брюнетка, из техников.

— Та, что смешно краснеет?

— Не смешно, а романтично, — подмигнул Джаред и вернулся к изучению материалов.

Да, Дженсен Эклз на фотографиях совсем не походил на ботаника. Если бы Джаред встретил его на улице, то обязательно бы оглянулся. Или даже пошел бы следом и что-нибудь придумал для того, чтобы познакомиться. Хотя наверняка ничего сказать нельзя. Может, Эклз шаркает ногами, грызет ногти или постоянно смотрит в пол?

Ничего подобного. В первом же видео, которое Джаред открыл для просмотра, Дженсена поздравляли с днем рождения сотрудники его лаборатории. И он не шаркал ногами, не грыз ногти и не смотрел все время в пол. Дженсен Эклз смотрел в камеру и улыбался. Джаред покосился на Пола и запустил просмотр сначала.

Улыбка Эклза была из тех, что делают мир ярче.

**25 января 3057 года, галактический сектор Омикрон, искусственная планета WQ18j, Клинч-Брайн, квартира агента Дж.Т. Падалеки**

Сколько существовал Патруль Времени, столько любовно пополнялся новыми правилами и аксиомами всеми почитаемый Свод Правил Агентов. Ни одно правило ни увековечивалось в нем, пока не проходило проверку временем. Правила нумеровались, строго указывали на законы Галактики и обязанности агентов, а также несли в себе немалую дозу профессионального юмора.

Правило № 9 гласило: «Необходимо знать внешность объекта как свои пять пальцев, чтобы не облажаться при первой встрече. Растерянный агент ставит под угрозу всю операцию. Запоминайте детали, чуваки».

Фотографии Эклза стояли в ряд на каминной полке. Джаред ходил мимо, рассеяно скользя взглядом по лицу ученого. Его улыбка нравилась агенту Падалеки все больше и больше, но сейчас все внимание Джареда было сосредоточено на том, чтобы успокоить разгневанную сестру:

— Ты пропускаешь день рождения мамы уже в третий раз! Что за дерьмовая работа, которая не предполагает исключений для семейных праздников!

— Так и есть, дерьмовая, — обреченно согласился Джаред. Спорить с сестрой он опасался, — но она мне нравится, — все-таки добавил он после паузы.

Меган на другой стороне Галактики зарычала:

— Ты неисправим!

— Я приеду на день рождения папы, — быстро пообещал Джаред. — Клянусь.

— Не верю я тебе, — неожиданно мягко сказала Мег. — Ладно, братишка, главное, ты счастлив и с удовольствием ходишь на свою дерьмовую работу. Мама это знает, и, кажется, ее это успокаивает даже лучше твоих личных визитов в родительский дом. Удачи тебе, солнце!

— Спасибо, — изумленно выдохнул Джаред. Обычно ему приходилось выслушивать недовольство сестры по крайней мере минут десять.

— Пожалуйста, — буркнула Меган и отключилась.

Джаред испуганно покосился на маячок блик-связи, мигающий на консоли и пожаловался фотографиям Дженсена Эклза:

— Я совершенно не понимаю, как вести себя в таких случаях.

Агент Падалеки, способный молниеносно реагировать на изменение ситуации в реальном времени, мгновенно анализировать события и принимать единственно правильное решение, пасовал перед натиском младшей сестры.

Сборы много времени не отняли. Джаред провел примерно час, просматривая сводки по стилю одежды на Урбане тех времен, и решил взять с собой белую сорочку. Костюм можно подобрать на месте, но вот насчет удачного приобретения сорочки по своему росту он сомневался. А еще агент Падалеки был фанатом запонок и натуральных тканей. То, что надето на тело, просто обязано давать этому телу дышать.

Ремень, аккуратно скрученный и перехваченный канцелярской резинкой, отправился на дно сумки — на всякий случай. Судя по фотографиям из прошлого, на Урбане в то время в моде были узкие брюки, длиной чуть ниже щиколоток, ко всему прочему — без стрелок. Джаред все же надеялся купить костюм, по стилю ближе к классическому. Не может быть, чтобы там не уважали классику. Мода Урбана тех лет агенту Падалеки категорически не нравилась.

Складывая в сумку одну за другой футболки, свернутые в компактные рулоны, он с интересом изучал, во что был одет Эклз на фото. На первой фотографии Дженсен имел весьма торжественный вид, будучи упакованным в костюм из ткани с искрой и сорочку с жестким воротом из легкого твила. Тщательно подобранный галстук был завязан диагональным узлом.

— Эй, — подмигнул Джаред, — ты приглашен в Министерство Науки, на прием, посвященный Великому Атому. Я угадал?

Еще с минуту он изучал лицо ученого, затем перевел взгляд на следующую фотографию. На ней Дженсен был одет почти небрежно, воротник фланелевой рубашки в яркую клетку расстегнут, волосы растрепаны.

— Идешь в бар? Нет, подожди, я сам угадаю, — Джаред прищурился и щелкнул пальцами: — Боулинг, верно?!

Правило № 3 настойчиво рекомендовало: «Во время разбора материалов по делу уделите особое внимание информации об объекте. Постарайтесь определить привычки объекта. Придумайте тему для первого разговора. Представьте этот разговор. Если объект вам отвечает, бегите».

На третьем фото на Дженсене красовалась обычная футболка.

— Таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, — признался Джаред и невольно улыбнулся. — В тебе сразу пропадает величие мысли, которое углубляет пропасть между нами, не только временную, но и… Понимаешь, я никогда не открою ничего подобного, так что ты заставляешь меня испытывать странные чувства, — Джаред закончил упаковывать нижнее белье, подошел к каминной полке, сунул руки в карманы и сообщил фотографиям: — Не представляю, как все будет. Нас познакомят, но потом… Хм, — усмехнулся Джаред и смущенно потер ладонью шею, — о чем мне с тобой говорить? О погоде, о хреновой выпивке или о рыбалке? Может, ученые твоего уровня вообще живут в другом мире. Там нет пива и удочек, только опыты без перерыва. Что скажешь?

Ученый все так же улыбался. Только почему-то теперь Джаред видел в его улыбке больше грусти, чем несколько минут назад.

— Предположим, ты трудоголик. Ночуешь в лаборатории, не обращаешь внимания на людей вокруг и по уши погружен в расчеты. Но ты должен что-то любить в этой жизни. Ну, не знаю… Например, смотреть на звезды или ходить пешком. А может, ты просто любишь одиночество? Жаль, наша группа не узнала, есть ли у тебя собака. Я люблю собак. Если бы не моя работа, то завел бы… парочку. Одну маленькую, таксу или кокер-спаниеля, а другую побольше, например, ретривера. А музыка? Какую ты любишь музыку? Работаешь в тишине или у тебя в наушниках звучит что-нибудь из старого земного рока?

Джаред заложил руки за голову, отошел к дивану и упал спиной на подушки. В материалах дела ничего не было о личной жизни Дженсена Эклза. Ничего о том, с кем он встречался, кого любил, о ком мечтал. Агенту Падалеки предстояло выяснить это самому.

— Я бы пригласил тебя куда-нибудь. Даже не зная ничего о твоих предпочтениях, я все равно бы пригласил, в бар, на футбол или… на пробежку. Вы там бегаете по утрам? Или ты утром решаешь какие-нибудь не законченные вечером задачи? Уже через два дня я смогу посмотреть тебе в глаза. А еще через неделю точно скажу, что ты за человек. Такой ли ты странный, как о тебе говорят, или это просто способ спрятаться от всех. А что, удобно, никто не приближается, потому что не хочет связываться.

Последняя галочка в списке необходимых вещей напротив слов «станок для бритья, не лазерный!» была поставлена, и Джаред застегнул сумку. Рот сам собой растянулся в улыбку. Свод Правил и на этот случай имел свое мнение, чем замечательно сглаживал весь негатив нелегкого труда агентов Патруля Времени.

Правило № 43: «Запрещается брать в глубокие переходы устройства и технику последних моделей. Если агент захочет отдать концы и не напишет в посмертной записке, где он припрятал лазерный станок для бритья, группе зачистки придется несладко. Думайте не только о себе, господа».

Пиликнул сигнал оповещения: по защищенному каналу связи пришла от Шеппарда еще одна подборка материалов. Джаред изучил архив — список адресов, где Дженсен Эклз был замечен, план лабораторий, перечень сотрудников. Далее — домашний адрес, план квартиры, фото комнат, а также подборка видео. Пролистав список, Джаред выбрал самое последнее, под названием «Пятница, вечер, клуб «Байрон», важно!»

На экране народ смеялся, ел, выпивал, танцевал и флиртовал. Джаред смотрел, откровенно скучая, но если руководство включило этот ролик в программу обязательного просмотра, то тут должно быть что-то действительно важное.

Камера постепенно смещалась в сторону, выхватывая из толпы потные лица, широкие пьяные улыбки и мутные от алкоголя взгляды. Наконец человек, державший камеру, добрел до стены и остановился у бильярдных столов.

Дженсен играл в бильярд. На бортике стола выстроился ряд шотов во главе с недопитым стаканом пива. Ученый принимал участие в общем веселье, только вот количество выпитого никак не отражалось на точности его ударов. Эклз разбил пирамиду и, обходя стол по часовой стрелке, ловко загонял шары в лузы. Оператор, судя по резким рывкам камеры, плюхнулся в кресло, камера выровнялась, продолжая снимать.

Джаред отметил сосредоточенный вид Дженсена, посчитал шоты — девять пустых и один с содержимым. Интересно, что там — виски, текила или местная бурда с добавлением крови полосатой гюрзы? Если все это запить пивом, то можно и упасть под стол в обнимку с кием, но у Дженсена Эклза даже руки не дрожали.

Пока Джаред думал о количестве выпитого и оценивал стойкость Эклза как собутыльника, к столу подошел молодой мужчина. Постоял рядом с Дженсеном, наблюдая, как тот выбивает шары один за другим. Джаред поймал себя на том, что считает удары — один, два, три, четыре. И тут незнакомец наклонился ближе к Эклзу, ткнулся ему в шею губами и положил руку ниже спины.

Джаред усмехнулся. Лицо Дженсена в такой неловкий момент ничего не выражало. Кто этот человек, постоянный партнер или просто знакомый?

Эклз медленно выпрямился, аккуратно опустил кий на стол и несколько мгновений смотрел на стоящего перед ним парня. Тот выглядел уверенным в себе — ладный, подтянутый, ростом не уступал Дженсену. Штормило его совсем немного.

У Джареда в голове проскочило невольное: «Пока доберутся до койки, уже успеет прийти в норму». В том, что Эклзу предлагали приятно провести время, Джаред не сомневался и уже с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. Драться Дженсен не спешил, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что он привык к такого рода предложениям, обычно не против, но сейчас не в настроении. Хотя тут можно и ошибиться. Вдруг просто выбирает куда лучше врезать? Или понимает, что ухажер пьян, и думает, раздувать ли скандал из-за откровенного домогательства?

Все-таки Эклз набрался. Видно было, что мозг у него функционирует со скрипом. Дженсен еще немного поглазел на соблазнителя, который не спускал с него глаз, подхватил со стола единственный полный шот и опрокинул его содержимое в себя. Проглотив, поморщился, затем выразительно помотал головой. Парень что-то очень тихо спросил, но Дженсен снова помотал головой, легко толкнул настойчивого ухажера в грудь и пошел прочь, пробираясь сквозь танцующие пары. Невезучий проводил Эклза взглядом, вытер ладонью лицо и обернулся к тому, кто держал камеру:

— Бесполезно. Пои его, не пои, намекай, не намекай, бесполезно, черт его дери! Эклз, сука, непробиваемый, — парень с чувством сплюнул, — хорошо, хоть в морду не дал. — Тут незадачливый ухажер поднял вверх палец и назидательно произнес: — Пусть это будет позитивным моментом сегодняшней вечеринки.

Камера ушла вниз, раздался смех, и экран потемнел, а Джаред все сидел и смотрел в эту темноту. Всего ничего, небольшой отрывок одного вечера из жизни людей, которых уже давно нет, но после просмотра ощущалась довольно странная смесь чувств.

Джаред поставил на воспроизведение другое видео. Колючее недовольство поселилось внутри и становилось все больше и больше. Когда Дженсен Эклз на экране закончил небольшое совещание в своей лаборатории, недовольство ощутимо царапнуло самолюбие Джареда. В его послужном списке было немало дел, но первый раз ему в список для ознакомления включили видео, в котором делали акцент непонятно на что. Какую информацию он должен был почерпнуть? Дженсен умеет играть в бильярд? Пытается надраться, но у него это плохо получается? Он не против замутить с мужчиной, но не в настроении? Или все-таки против? Или тут есть что-то, чего Джаред в упор не видит? Причем его мучило жгучее любопытство относительно этих вопросов. Ему действительно был интересен Дженсен Эклз. Ему хотелось увидеть Дженсена своими глазами, услышать его голос, окунуться в его реальность, понять, что он за человек, чем он живет, как проводит дни. И ночи тоже. А еще Джареда невероятно раздражала мысль о том, что какой-то чувак настойчиво пытался клеить Дженсена Эклза, и ничего нельзя было сделать, так как это происходило давным-давно.

Джаред нашел в списке еще несколько видео с участием Эклза. Дженсен выступал перед сотрудниками лаборатории, отдыхал на пикнике, поздравлял коллегу с рождением дочери, сидел за своим рабочим столом. У последнего видео стояла пометка: «Снято украдкой влюбленной лаборанткой». Агент Падалеки просмотрел все и окончательно утвердился в мыслях, что никакой информации из просмотренного не извлек. Никакой информации для дела, потому что примерно на третьем видео Джаред понял, что смотрит на Дженсена, совершенно не вдаваясь в остальные подробности. Пришлось смотреть во второй раз, делая выводы и запоминая. Например, то, как Дженсен хмурится, или как от уголков его глаз разбегаются веером морщинки, когда он смеется.

В итоге агент Падалеки пришел к выводу, что Дженсен Эклз был не прост, ох, не прост. Конечно, трудно разглядеть что-то наверняка, но Джаред готов был поспорить, что этот парень умел добиваться всего, чего хотел. Причем внешность ему в этом отнюдь не помогала, а совсем наоборот. Во взгляде Эклза присутствовало немалое упрямство. Такие люди обычно ничего не просят от окружающих, стараются обойтись своими силами. Не надеются на друзей и близких, идут вперед, рассчитывая только на себя.

Вот и Дженсен Эклз шел к своему открытию совершенно один.

**27 января 3057 года, галактический сектор Омикрон, искусственная планета WQ18j, Орс-Пиллт, зал для переброски групп**

Для отправки групп в прошлое использовались разные помещения, но Синий зал любили все без исключения. Может, приятный цвет стен действовал таким образом, но скорее всего — наличие небольшой кофейни чуть дальше по коридору. В зал сквозняк приносил ароматы кофе, шоколадного печенья, что неизменно настраивало на умиротворенный лад. В купе с этим присутствие вооруженной охраны, скан-рамок и лент досмотра воспринималось совершенно по-другому.

Джаред появился на пороге и сразу окунулся в рабочую атмосферу с головой. Пол, едва его увидев, призывно замахал рукой:

— Иди сюда, я на тебя очередь занял!

У лент досмотра толпился народ, техники грузили аппаратуру на тележки. С потолка мелодично прозвучало:

— Внимание! Группа, отбывающая на планету Урбан-345, приглашается на досмотр. Марку Шеппарду необходимо предоставить список группы со всеми последними изменениями. Поинт-портал откроется через один час сорок минут.

На досмотре стоял Тайлер.

— Личному составу группы подготовить багаж к досмотру. Сумки на ленту.

Джаред напряженно ждал следующей фразы. По устоявшейся традиции агенты занимались своего рода гаданием — определяли исход дела по фразе дежурного на досмотре. Но с Тайлером это не прокатывало. Каждый раз он говорил нечто до боли стандартное, смысл которого никак нельзя было вывернуть под ситуацию.

Вот и сейчас здоровяк внимательно рассматривал содержимое сумки Джареда. Он был абсолютно серьезен, но один уголок его рта немного дергался от сдерживаемой улыбки. Специально никто не рассказывал таможенникам о гадании по их фразам, но, кажется, они и так знали о традиции агентов.

— Наркотики, алкоголь, легко воспламеняющиеся предметы перевозите?

— Эй! Никакой фантазии! Все ожидание псу под хвост! — возмутился Пол. — У Падалеки все взвешено, учтено и упаковано без этой вашей дряни.

— У Падалеки даже станок допотопный, — проворчал Тайлер. — Агент правильный до оскомины. С вами неинтересно. Вот вчера группа уходила в Шмиурр на двадцать лет в глубину, так у них пришлось голографическую рамку отбирать. У одного техника свадьба неделю назад была, и он взял с собой голограмму молодой жены. В натуральную величину. Почти до смертоубийства дошло. Всей группой отстаивали.

— Отобрал? — заржали сзади.

— Выполнил свой долг, — буркнул Тайлер, еще раз сканируя сумку, — столько натерпелся… Будто правда на его жену покушался! Думал, все, не выживу. Расписку пришлось сочинять, что я не буду взламывать код на рамке.

Громовой раскат смеха сотряс зону досмотра.

— Вам лишь бы поржать, — покачал головой таможенник.

— А что там, в Шмиурре? — поинтересовался Джаред.

— Восстание звена Бойля. Они требовали отмены лицензии на перемещения во времени.

— Нахрена отбирал? — тихо спросил кто-то, стоявший за спинами у самых дверей.

— Дурак ты, — беззлобно ругнулся Тайлер. — Обязательно плохого ждать? Вернется, отдам.

Джаред подхватил сумку. Значит, последствия происшествия обнаружили совсем недавно, и в прошлое ушла группа зачистки. Когда в делах четко просматривалась политическая составляющая, принимались довольно жесткие меры. Агент Падалеки в таких операциях не участвовал ни разу. То ли Морган догадывался о тонкой организации его души, то ли понимал, что Падалеки ценен в операциях другого рода, но так или иначе, в зачистки Джаред не ходил.

Таможенники проводили тщательный досмотр, чтобы, не дай бог, группа не протащила в прошлое что-нибудь из настоящего. Сначала задействовали поверхностный сканер, потом две рамки, которые реагировали на металл и ауропластик, потом хитрый медицинский сканер. Заглянули в каждую дырку, зафиксировали все имущество, изъяли вещи, которым не место в другом времени. Запястье окольцевали браслетом для хранения личных данных, который самоуничтожался в течение десяти секунд, стоило его снять с руки.

Джаред прошел в комнату ожидания и опустился на диван. Ноги под коленями немного подрагивали. Браслет на запястье пульсировал красным — шел обмен информацией с системой станции перехода. Умная система распознавала каждого, сверяла личные коды, полностью исключая проникновение посторонних в другое время.

Минут через двадцать рядом устало плюхнулся Пол.

— Бюрократы, — сообщил он в пространство.

— Тогда уж перестраховщики. Бюрократы возились с бумажками, — Джаред оторвался от созерцания пульсации браслета. — Вдруг у тебя контрабанда?

Пол растянул губы в ядовитой усмешке:

— Да ладно! У меня? Я тут на досуге думал, какую вещь я бы хотел протащить в прошлое, чтобы не скучать по настоящему.

Джаред с интересом посмотрел на приятеля. В голове сразу всплыло правило из Свода.

Правило № 7: «В прошлое невозможно взять все. Агент имеет право на свои личные пристрастия. Никогда не интересуйтесь предпочтениями других, пока они сами вам об этом не расскажут. У каждого свои тайны, и почти всегда это очень личное. Имейте уважение к товарищам, иначе ваша тоска по плюшевому мишке с одним глазом, без которого вы не можете уснуть, станет достоянием Галактики».

В прошлом частенько не хватало чего-нибудь привычного, порой какой-то ерунды. Каждому агенту требовалось что-то свое. Кто-то скучал по йогурту определенной торговой марки, кто-то по играм с полным погружением, а кто-то по матрасу с массажной функцией, подушке особой формы или полотенцу нежного закатного цвета. Агент Падалеки, например, всегда скучал по одеялу со встроенным климат-контролем.

Под любопытным взглядом Джареда Пол смущенно кашлянул.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, я всеядный, по привычной еде не скучаю, неизвестные блюда меня никогда не напрягают. Всякие современные штуки для дома я покупаю в последнюю очередь и вечно не могу с ними разобраться. То, что сейчас у меня навороченная душевая, это заслуга Пэрис. И да, я до сих пор так и не решился купить пищевой синтезатор.

Джаред молчал. Пищевой синтезатор он считал бестолковым приобретением, но повальная мода на технику, которая из синтетических брикетов делала деликатесы, не спрашивала его мнения. Пол еще немного помолчал и наконец признался:

— Я скучаю по своему рожку для обуви.

— Так возьми его с собой, — выдохнул с облегчением Джаред и признался себе, что очень боялся услышать о чем-нибудь более личном.

— Не могу, — хохотнул Пол, — у него мягкий мысок из ауропластика с настройкой на очертания хозяйской ноги. Но его не хватает, хоть плачь.

— Прибудешь, устроишь себе поход по магазинам. Ознакомишься со всем ассортиментом рожков и подберешь подходящий. Будет, чем заняться в свободный вечер.

Члены группы постепенно занимали места в комнате ожидания. Когда в комнату вошел Шеппард, проходивший досмотр последним, ожила система оповещения. Голос приятно смягчал шипящие:

— Напоминаю, что перемещения групп, участвующих в проектах Института Времени, обязательно подлежат регистрации. Приготовьте браслеты для сверки отправного момента времени и личного кода агентов. Запись об отбытии группы будет сделана в реестре мгновенных перемещений. Открытие поинт-портала через, — из динамиков раздался слабый шорох, и голос поменял тональность, — десять минут.

Джаред закатал рукав рубашки на правой руке. Шеппард чертыхаясь стащил пиджак и сунул его под мышку. Его браслет мерцал зеленым. Марк поправил воротничок рубашки, прищурился и обвел глазами каждого:

— Поинт-портал в Реджо-Эмилии откроется в подготовленной точке. Никуда не разбегаемся, нас там ждет автобус. Падалеки заселяется в отель в центре города, остальные — в специально оборудованный коттедж на окраине. Все вопросы решим на месте.

Ребята вставали, поднимали с пола сумки. Каждый долгим взглядом смотрел в окно, на облака, на панораму города, потом глубоко вздыхал и разворачивался к створкам поинт-шахты. В Синем зале повисло напряженное молчание.

— Внимание отбывающих. Начинаю обратный отсчет. Десять. Девять. Восемь.

Джаред по себе знал, что перед отправлением никогда не бывает безмятежных мыслей. Скорее всего, у каждого в голове сейчас звучит молитва о благополучном возвращении или крутится просьба о том, чтобы время в прошлом пролетело быстро и незаметно.

— Два. Один. Ноль. Поинт-портал для группы открыт, — прошелестело с потолка. Динамики мягко щелкнули и заговорили голосом Моргана: — Доброго всем пути и большой удачи. Ждем вас обратно.

— Спасибо, — последовал нестройный ответ.

Перед группой разошлись в сторону бронированные створки. В открывшемся пространстве задрожало и начало разрастаться в высоту белое облачко. Через несколько мгновений облачко перешло в плоскость и превратилось в матовую пленку.

Шеппард скосил глаза на браслет:

— Всем приготовиться. По моей команде…

Вокруг дружно переступили с ноги на ногу, кто-то прерывисто выдохнул. Джаред облизал губы. Он постоянно умудрялся прикусывать язык на первом шаге в другое время. Это было чертовски больно.

— Можно, — кивнул Шеппард и первый направился в портал.

Белая муть поглотила его фигуру и разошлась кругами на месте исчезнувшего затылка. Агент Падалеки ссутулил плечи, прижал подбородок к груди, втянул сквозь зубы воздух своего времени и шагнул почти на два века назад.

**12 июля 2882 года, галактический сектор Сигма, планета Урбан-345, город Реджо-Эмилия, отель «Золотой Олеандр»**

Джаред с трудом открыл глаза. Судя по положению стрелок на часах, спал он почти сутки. Его немного мутило. Из-за непривычной силы тяжести акклиматизация заняла больше времени, чем обычно. Браслет мигал синим. Джаред развернул небольшой вирт-экран, и тут же выпрыгнуло сообщение от Марка:

«Буду в ресторане «Старый город» в 17-30. Напоминаю: встреча с Эклзом в 19-00 местного времени. Отчет жду к 22-00. И не злоупотребляй алкоголем в первые двое суток по прибытию».

Шеппард был любителем точного времени и ярым противником возлияний. Даже небольшая дружеская попойка вечером в пятницу в его глазах являлась отвратительным мероприятием.

Составив в уме план дня, Джаред потянулся и выбрался из-под одеяла. Дел много, нужно купить одежду, чтобы не отличаться от местного населения, прогуляться, подышать воздухом, размять ноги и попробовать поесть. После прохождения поинт-портала желание есть пропадало, поэтому первое время приходилось себя заставлять проглотить хоть что-нибудь. От мысли, что нужно куда-то идти, бодрее Джаред себя не чувствовал. Дождь уютно стучал по стеклам. В такую погоду хорошо сидеть с книгой в кресле, а не шлепать по обширным лужам. Джаред принял душ, оделся, вышел и долго стоял на крыльце, под навесом.

На планете Урбан действительно было мокро. Агент Падалеки раскрыл зонт и шагнул под дождь.

Покупка костюма не заняла много времени. Джареду сразу повезло. В магазине под вывеской «Мужская одежда» чуть дальше по улице он обнаружил замечательную коллекцию костюмов классического стиля на любой вкус и рост. Через час с небольшим агент Джаред Падалеки сидел за столом у окна в ресторане «Старый город» в ожидании своего заказа.

После близкого знакомства с прекрасно приготовленной курицей с овощами, Джаред окончательно примирился с дождливой и промозглой действительностью. До вечера было еще далеко, но город уже погружался в сумерки. Зажглись первые фонари. В ресторане было немноголюдно, поэтому Джаред дождался, пока официантка принесла ему чизкейк с клубникой, и попытался освежить в памяти подробности научных изысканий Дженсена Эклза. Материалы пестрели физическими терминами, и Джаред еще раз пожалел, что не налегал на физику в школе.

Эклз занимался прокладкой прямого пути из настоящего в прошлое. Именно на этом основывалась идея поинт-портала. Портал открывался мгновенно в заданные координаты пространства и времени.

Джаред украдкой оглянулся и положил на формулы фотографию Дженсена. Ту самую, в обычной футболке. За время подготовки он столько раз смотрел на нее. Изучал и запоминал внешность ученого, пытался понять, что за человек Дженсен Эклз. Отбрасывал все известные факты и составлял свое собственное мнение. Встреча с Дженсеном Эклзом должна пройти так, будто Джареду ничего про него не известно. Просто знакомство.

Марк Шеппард явился точно в назначенное время, сел на свободное место и протянул Джареду пластиковый конверт с документами.

— Это заключение врача, у которого наблюдается Эклз.

Джаред заглянул в конверт. Бумажные листы пахли озоном, древним копировальным механизмом и чужими проблемами. Если прочитать, то будет трудно забыть.

Марк с интересом просмотрел меню и отложил его в сторону.

— Дорого. Дерут три шкуры.

Джаред не ответил. Агенты питались где придется. Группу, проживающую в коттедже на окраине города, кормил собственный повар. Кормил вовремя, вкусно и почти по-домашнему, поэтому ворчание Шеппарда было обоснованным.

— Что с ним? — спросил Джаред, развернув первый листок из конверта.

— У Эклза — акцентуация личности, — пояснил Шеппард.

— Мне не знаком этот диагноз, — Джаред был не силен в медицине, а тем более в психологии. — Можно подробнее?

— Это не диагноз. Это чрезмерное усиление отдельных черт характера. Такая… особенность личности, которая определяет поведение и поступки. Накладывает отпечаток на все сферы деятельности, на отношение к себе, к окружающим людям, к миру в целом. Я хочу, чтобы ты изучил этот материал очень внимательно, и на основании полученных знаний строил свое общение с Дженсеном Эклзом.

— Ясно, — Джаред пробежал глазами пару абзацев. — Является крайним вариантом нормы и не считается психическим расстройством.

— Не считается, — Марк жестом подозвал официанта и попросил воды. — Такие нарушения широко распространены у подростков. С возрастом люди учатся сглаживать нежелательные черты, но не у всех это получается на сто процентов.

«Пациент Дженсен Росс Эклз.  
Тип акцентуации: смешанный (лабильный + циклоидный).  
Лабильный тип: хорошо развита эмпатия, чувствует эмоции окружающих и их отношение к себе. Испытывает сильные перепады настроения по незначительным поводам. Нуждается в поддержке близких.  
Циклоидный тип: характерны циклически меняющиеся спады и подъемы настроения. Периодичность составляет несколько недель. В периоды подъема — общительный, энергичный, настроение приподнятое. В период спада — апатичный, подавленный, грустный.  
Лечение и помощь психолога получает».

Шеппард внимательно следил за реакцией своего агента на информацию об ученом. Обычное поведение руководителей, но сейчас под таким взглядом было особенно неуютно. Джаред кашлянул и положил бумаги на стол.

— Давай-ка еще раз обо всем по порядку, — Марк поправил ворот рубашки. — Тебе нужно явиться в Институт к половине седьмого. Сегодня у них что-то вроде отчетного собрания. Будут рассказывать, какой отдел чего добился и чего хочет добиться к концу года. Эклз там будет обязательно, тебя ему представят. Присмотришься, оценишь вживую, сравнишь свои ожидания с реальностью. Внимательно смотри по сторонам и… Наверное, пока все. После собрания обещают фуршет, там еще Эклза в свободной обстановке понаблюдаешь. Жуй и вживайся в образ. Позже еще у нас перекусишь, когда отчет привезешь. К вечеру Морган обещал допы по делу подкинуть, как раз и обсудим.

Марк ушел, а Джаред думал о том, что даже не совсем болезнь может значительно отравлять жизнь человеку. Надо понаблюдать за тем, меняется ли и как меняется настроение Дженсена Эклза.

**12 июля 2882 года, галактический сектор Сигма, планета Урбан-345, город Реджо-Эмилия, лаборатория пространственно-временного континуума**

Дженсен сидел на подоконнике, задумчиво поглаживая мышь. Виктория пригрелась в его ладонях и дремала, уткнувшись носом между большим и указательным пальцами. За окном шел бесконечный дождь. На густонаселенном Урбане-345 лета не было. Так, несколько теплых дней без дождя и немного солнечных окон в облачной пелене над городом. Климат стремительно менялся, заставляя население покидать родные места.

Тоска.

Мама давно звала Дженсена переехать к ним, на солнечную Моддифи, но он так и не решился. Здесь была любимая работа, и жизнь тесных кварталов Реджо-Эмилии не отпускала. Трудно быть консерватором. Надо было давно бросить все и сбежать, но, когда Дженсен решал, что едет, на него вдруг нападала бешеная работоспособность, и он увязал в пучине научных изысканий. Или его затягивало очередное депрессивное болото, и Дженсен тонул в безрадостной серой мгле однообразных дней.

Вокруг царила неслыханная суматоха. Дженсен слышал краем уха, что на отчетном собрании ожидаются высокопоставленные гости, но не интересовался кто именно. Сейчас, глядя на то, как суетятся все кому не лень, он усмехался. Гости были по большей части незнакомые, значит, никому не надо улыбаться и выражать радость от встречи.

— Дженсен, пойдем, нам места в зале заняли.

— Я позже подойду, надо кое-что закончить, — отмахнулся Дженсен.

Он посадил Викторию в клетку, разобрал сегодняшние столбцы цифр. Закрыл двери, спустился вниз, к конференц-залу. Последние минуты слушал доклад стоя у двери. После весь народ направили в фуршетный зал. Дженсен дождался, когда толчея возле столов сошла на нет, встал рядом с Биллом, жующим бутерброды, и ослабил галстук. Не любил он такую суету и показуху. Из отчета следовало, что их лаборатория выполнила один контракт и приступила к следующему. Что ж, неплохо. Он выбрал из довольно поредевшего ассортимента закусок на столах несколько башенок из сыра и оливок, взял пару тарталеток с паштетом и зеленью. В голове лениво вертелись мысли о том, нужно ли поддаться общему настроению и расслабиться на всю катушку или перекусить и пойти наконец выспаться. Пока он размышлял, к столу подошел Тим Уолтер, уже навеселе и без галстука.

— Знакомьтесь, Джаред, вот это и есть Дженсен Эклз. Дженсен, это мистер Падалеки. Он будет вашим куратором, — тут Тим икнул, смутился и откланялся.

Его спутник со странной фамилией оглядел Дженсена с ног до головы, пожал ему руку, сказал приветливо:

— Добрый вечер! Рад знакомству. Прошу прощения, — и полез за бутербродами.

Дженсен хмыкнул. Мистер Падалеки проголодался, слушая выступающих. На тарелку складывал все подряд, долго не выбирал. Значит, в еде не избирателен, но не любит дискомфорт любого рода.

Интенсивно жующий куратор с горкой закусок на тарелке остановился чуть поодаль от стола и рассматривал окружающих. Дженсен отошел немного в сторону, чтобы не быть в поле его зрения. Интересный экземпляр этот куратор. Жует и делает вид, что просто жует, но на самом деле внимательно разглядывает толпу. Будто что-то просчитывает. Или это уже личная паранойя Дженсена? Наверное, так и есть. Лучше подумать о другом. Например, о том, что такому сильному и большому человеку требуется много пищи. Такое шикарное тело нужно кормить и кормить, тренировать и лелеять, чтобы…

Райт толкнул Дженсена в бок и прошептал прямо в ухо:

— Эй, чувак, этот Падалеки из недавно созданного Института Времени будет курировать твои исследования лично. Неожиданно, да?

Наверное, да, это было неожиданно. Дженсен почти не встречался с начальством. Руководство института не жалело денег на эксперименты и оснащение лабораторий. Любой каприз Дженсена, вроде каких-нибудь индукторов с золотой шиной, кольцевого коллайдера или его требований к подбору молчаливых и расторопных сотрудников, выполнялись точно, в срок и без лишних слов. Теперь не доверяют и приставили наблюдателя? И как на это недоверие реагировать? Дженсен прислушался к себе. Злости не было. Немного раздражения, капля равнодушия и огромное желание выспаться. Он поставил тарелку на стол и стал пробираться к выходу.

Если бы Дженсен обернулся, то скорее всего от него бы не ускользнуло, что взгляд куратора слишком внимателен для человека, который только что с тобой познакомился. Но Эклз шагал прочь и думал о том, что усталость — это такое странное состояние, которое отравляет тело, разум и душу одновременно. Ничего не хочется кроме как упасть в кровать и отключиться в тот момент, когда твоя щека прикоснется к прохладной подушке.

Он видел мистера Падалеки впервые. Пусть ест, пусть курирует что хочет, пусть делает свои дела, Дженсену не было до этого никакого дела. И это было замечательно.

***  
В первый же вечер Джаред нарушил пунктов десять кодекса путешественников во времени. Начиная от «всегда помните о задании» до самого строгого — «запрещены любые мысли об отношениях с объектом наблюдения». Что-то такое было в Дженсене Эклзе… Его глаза напоминали глаза Меган, когда она в выходные с утра забывала про линзы и очки, и ее зрачки расплывались, придавая взгляду беспомощность. А вообще, наверное, причина была в другом. Джареда одолевало нервное напряжение.

Правило № 18 предупреждало: «После перехода нервы натянуты как канаты, но агент должен держаться. Нельзя: напиваться, драться, принимать наркоту. Можно: бегать по утрам, плавать, дрочить. Не одновременно, конечно. Помогает».

Устроить пробежку или заплыв Джареду пока не удалось. Третий вариант снятия напряжения тоже не подходил, по крайней мере до того момента, когда можно будет добраться до своего номера. Получилось немного забыться поглощая угощение.

Джаред посмотрел на часы и взял со стола тарелку с остатками сырной нарезки. Сыр на Урбане точно был натуральный, синтезаторы если и существовали, то только в проектах. На тарелке лежало несколько шариков Моцареллы, пара длинных кусков сыра, по виду напоминающие Маасдам, и копченый сулугуни. Винограда и ягод на тарелке почти не осталось, но это удалось компенсировать ломтиками яблока с другого стола. Сыр Джаред любил и не жалел денег на покупку натурального продукта. Даже Меган, зная о страсти брата, иногда с оказией передавала ему на другой конец Галактики посылки с Рокфором, Конте или редким Шибашу из козьего молока. Бегство мистера Эклза отошло на второй план, но Джареду тут же захотелось угостить Дженсена сыром. Купить какое-нибудь приличное местное вино, подобрать под него сорта сыра. Посидеть вместе с Дженсеном, поговорить о чем-нибудь, но только не о работе.

Мысли опять свернули не в ту сторону. Пора было ехать к Шеппарду.

**12 июля 2882 года, галактический сектор Сигма, планета Урбан-345, город Реджо-Эмилия, частный коттедж**

Машина ждала у входа. Купер, водитель Шеппарда, всю дорогу рассказывал Джареду о том, что от сильной влажности чувствует себя отвратительно. Джаред кивал, показывая заинтересованность, но думал о своем.

В коттедж Джареда впустил Пол. Как только машина остановилась у входа, он распахнул дверь и склонился в шутливом поклоне. Джаред поздоровался с ребятами и прошел в кабинет Марка.

— Как дела? По тебе вижу, что неплохо, — Шеппард пожал Джареду руку и крикнул в приоткрытую дверь: — Дилан, разогрей нам ужин, — и опять обращаясь к Джареду: — Я не ужинал, тебя ждал.

Когда Дилан принес тарелки с мясным рагу, Марк спросил совершенно неожиданное:

— Пиво будешь?

Джаред удивился. Это что же должно случиться, чтобы Шеппард сам предлагал выпить?

Местное пиво Джареду понравилось, а когда Дилан заглянул в кабинет с тарелкой сырной нарезки, жизнь стала на порядок прекраснее. С последним глотком Джаред снял галстук и вытянул ноги. Шеппард вертел в руке пустую бутылку.

— Давай кратко о встрече.

Джаред обошелся несколькими предложениями о том, что Дженсен Эклз наблюдал за выступающими от двери, на фуршет пришел одним из последних, познакомили их уже во время фуршета, после чего ученый почти сразу ушел. Марк слушал внимательно.

— И как Эклз? Был недоволен появлением куратора?

— Скорее всего, — Джаред вспомнил взгляд Дженсена. — Мне кажется, его лабораторию до этого контролировали только по результатам научных работ. Ему будет сложно привыкнуть.

— Ничего страшного. У него есть время это сделать, — Шеппард поставил бутылку на стол и навернул на нее крышку. — И контролировать можно по-разному.

— Да, здесь нужен будет, — Джаред задумался, подбирая слово, — мягкий подход.

— Точно, — подтвердил Марк. — А твои впечатления? Каким тебе показался мистер Эклз?

— Не любит такие мероприятия как сегодняшнее, вид имел довольно усталый, на еду не набрасывался, держался в стороне от всех. К нему постоянно кто-то подходил с разговорами, но он в основном отмалчивался. Ушел тихо и незаметно.

— Все это напиши мне в отчете за день, — Шеппард поправил свой браслет. — Завтра у тебя первый рабочий день в качестве куратора. Место тебе обещали недалеко от Эклза, но где — это решит он сам. Так что как себя преподнесешь, там и будешь, — усмехнулся Марк. — Освоишься и можешь приступать к анализу ситуации. Сначала тебе предстоит точно определить момент открытия первого портала. Пусть даже это будет неудачный эксперимент, пусть портал откроется и схлопнется, главное, надо понять, когда у нас точка отсчета. Дальше ты должен зафиксировать дату, когда каждый создаваемый портал будет работать без сбоев. Эклзу предстоит шлифовка переходов, а это сложный процесс, который требует усиленного контроля. Остальные вопросы будем решать по мере поступления. И поддерживай его в… любых жизненных ситуациях. Каждый день жду от тебя отчеты о том, что происходит в лаборатории. О моментах подавленности Эклза, тоски и каких-либо странностях в его поведении сообщать обязательно. Нам нужно как можно точнее выявить период, когда в жизни Дженсена Эклза что-то изменилось.

— От Джеффри что-нибудь есть? — поинтересовался Джаред.

Марк поерзал в своем кресле и глянул на Джареда исподлобья.

— Есть, — и на этом замолчал.

Джаред подождал немного и попытался расшевелить Шеппарда.

— И что там?

Марк поморщился.

— У меня есть сомнения в том, что информация достоверная. Пока проверить ее не удается. Это вопрос времени, конечно. Копаем, трудимся, но история очень мутная.

— Выкладывай, — Джаред уже сожалел, что расслабился. Теперь воспринимать негативную информацию будет сложнее.

— Как нам известно, Дженсен Эклз открыл принцип образования точечного портала и плюсом к этому — нечто другое. Пока никто не знает, сделал ли он это специально или вообще не понял, что он получил в итоге экспериментов. Предполагают, что это нечто в дальнейшем стало причиной развала пространства и за несколько десятков лет попросту стерло временную составляющую вокруг Урбана. Это пока догадки, но нам предстоит выяснить, что там раскопал Эклз и до чего он додумался.

Джаред пытался осмыслить то, что сейчас услышал. Марк кашлянул и снова заговорил:

— Между открытием Дженсена Эклза и планетарной катастрофой на Урбане есть связь. Было принято решение провести расследование и попытаться спасти планету от гибели. Вот такие дела.

***  
На следующий день Джаред пришел в лабораторию за одну минуту до начала официального рабочего дня. Дженсена Эклза в кабинете не было. Не появился он ни через пятнадцать минут, ни через тридцать. Остальные сотрудники наотрез отказались провести куратора по рабочим местам.

— Вот придет мистер Эклз, — твердо сказал Брюс Эллиот. Это имя Джаред успел прочитать на бейдже прежде, чем его владелец укрылся за своим столом. — Все действия и посещения лаборатории только с его ведома.

— Может, кофе? — спросила лаборантка в ярко-бирюзовом костюме. — А подождать можно там, — и она указала на пятачок пространства, заставленный креслами и цветами в больших горшках.

Мистер Эклз опаздывал на полтора часа. Сотрудники не проявляли никакого беспокойства, и Джаред сделал вывод, что это в порядке вещей.

— Он точно придет? — уточнил он у той самой лаборантки в ярком костюме.

— Конечно. Дженсен… Мистер Эклз иногда работает в лаборатории в двух кварталах отсюда. Сегодня он должен был туда зайти.

Джаред мысленно указал себе на несобранность. Это можно было узнать раньше и согласовать время посещения не только с руководителем комплекса лабораторий, но и непосредственно с Эклзом.

О появлении мистера Эклза Джаред узнал по особому эмоциональному настрою сотрудников. Будто ветерок родился где-то в глубине всех помещений, и по мере приближения к пятачку, где томился в ожидании агент Падалеки, набирал силу, крепчал, питался улыбками и пожеланиями доброго утра. До Джареда то и дело доносились возгласы, преисполненные всего самого замечательного:

— Здравствуйте, Дженсен.

— Доброго утра, мистер Эклз.

— Хорошего дня.

Тут Джаред засомневался в информации, собранной группой Эрайла. Даже если у Дженсена не было друзей, сотрудники его, может, и не любили, но, по крайней мере, уважали и рады были видеть.

Джаред встал, одернул пиджак и напряженно всматривался в глубину коридора, откуда вот-вот должен был появиться мистер Эклз. Ветер доброго утра долетел до кофейного автомата, рассыпался последними пожеланиями где-то у окна, и Джаред наконец увидел Дженсена. Вопреки ожиданиям тот даже не улыбался. Кивал на приветствия, жевал на ходу, одной рукой придерживал на животе бумажный пакет с чем-то съедобным, локтем другой прижимая к себе небольшую бухту проволоки.

Агент Падалеки просканировал внешний вид Дженсена Эклза. Пригладить волосы сегодня ученому было некогда, впрочем, и побриться тоже. Из-под джемпера выглядывала растянутая футболка, проволока цеплялась за джемпер, оставляя на нем вытянутые нити. На подбородке Эклза Джаред увидел крошки, а вместо безукоризненно отглаженных брюк на ученом сегодня красовались дырявые джинсы с масляным пятном на одной из штанин.

— Доброе утро, мистер Эклз, — сказал Джаред и задумался, нужно ли протягивать руку.

Ученый немного притормозил, поднял взгляд и кивнул. Уголки его губ на мгновение приподнялись, вероятно, это должно было означать приветливую улыбку. Затем Дженсен придирчиво осмотрел свои руки.

— Доброе, мистер Падалеки. Руку не подаю, не очень чистая, но если это принципиально, то можешь пожать мне локоть. Ничего, что я на «ты»?

— Ничего, — Джаред усмехнулся и подержался за предложенный локоть, — так даже проще.

— Отлично, — Дженсен прошел вперед и свалил все что нес на стол. — Почему-то именно с тобой мне хочется, чтобы было на «ты».

Джаред оглянулся. Вокруг никого не было, и он просто промолчал.

— Итак, я постараюсь кратко и емко объяснить, — с этими словами Дженсен раскинул руки в стороны и постарался ими охватить для наглядности все помещения и сотрудников лаборатории, — чем мы тут занимаемся, — он прищурился и указал на стену за спиной Джареда: — За этой стеной находится генератор магнитного поля. Здесь, — Дженсен махнул рукой на столы, — существуют точки, в которых производится попытка прокола пространства с наложением временной переменной. Вот здесь детально проработаны лабиринты с нестабильными временными участками для изучения глубины перехода, а тут живут наши подопечные.

«Подопечные, а не подопытные», — отметил Джаред.

— Виктория, доброе утро. Как спалось? — Дженсен подхватил белую мышь, внимательно осмотрел ее со всех сторон и посадил на ладонь. Мышь привстала на задние лапы и понюхала воздух. Эклз пригладил ей шерсть и поднес ладонь к лицу Джареда: — Знакомься, это наше новое начальство. Так и хочется спросить, — тут он поднял взгляд от Виктории и глянул на Джареда в упор, — разбирается ли оно хоть немного в том, что собирается контролировать?

Джаред улыбнулся. Физику он знал плохо, но обладал фотографической памятью, что не раз спасало его от провала. Тоже в упор глядя на Дженсена, агент Падалеки без запинки процитировал все основные моменты его работы, начиная от прокладывания временных векторов и заканчивая расчетом моментов перехода. Тут он вовремя спохватился — следующей страницей в справочных материалах шла информация о поинт-порталах.

Дженсен вымыл руки, вытер их большим, не очень свежим полотенцем и слушал, поглядывая исподлобья. Джаред так и не понял, доволен он тем, что куратор в курсе всего происходящего, или все-таки ожидал, что Джаред окажется глупее, чем старается выглядеть. В конце концов Дженсен спрятал свои эмоции за напускным:

— Просто отлично! Думаю, что теперь мы займемся составлением графика испытаний сразу до Рождества.

— Нет, не угадал, — расхохотался Джаред. — Никаких графиков, только свобода для пытливых умов. Знаю, что вас нельзя держать на привязи.

— Нельзя! — Эклз все еще смотрел недоверчиво, но в его глазах уже блестели искорки смеха. — К черту планы и графики. Мы в свободном плавании, вдохновленные временем и… много чем еще.

— Да! — Джаред протянул Дженсену руку. — Меня действительно интересует твоя работа. Постараюсь не быть назойливым.

Эклз довольно прищурился на «твоя» и чуть сильнее, чем следовало в таких случаях, сжал пальцы Джареда:

— Это радует. Я нервничаю, когда за мной постоянно наблюдают.

***  
Довольно скоро Джареду определили рабочее место. Не кабинет, конечно, а стол в одной из комнат для персонала. За стол Джаред садился с опаской. Если колени будут упираться, то дискомфорт в размещении обязательно отразится на общем впечатлении от работы. Но вроде повезло, стол оказался удобным, кресло поднималось на нужную высоту. И еще был один положительный момент — в открытую дверь хорошо просматривался кабинет Дженсена, где тоже была распахнута настежь дверь. Кажется, в лаборатории пространственно-временного континуума было не принято закрывать двери.

— Стол для вас выбирал Дженсен, — шепнула Джареду лаборантка в бирюзовом. Теперь у нее на груди красовался бейдж с именем «Мэдисон». — Отвоевал последний, который должны были забрать биологи. А бейджи с именами теперь у всех, — она показала на свой, — так заведено, когда у нас новый сотрудник. Чтобы лучше запоминалось.

— Отлично, — Джаред положил в ящик стола планшет и огляделся вокруг. Весь соседний стол был завален бумагами — сосед игнорировал электронные устройства. Он рисовал какие-то схемы, долго их рассматривал, недовольно качал головой и кидал листы в мусорную корзину. Потом снова рисовал и так без конца. Иногда у него получались и хорошие рисунки, тогда он складывал их в папку. Джаред немного понаблюдал за процессом. Похоже, ученый анализировал прохождение временного вектора в заданной точке пространства.

Ближе к обеду на столе подключили пару консолей, и Джаред развернул виртуальный экран. Первым делом просмотрел данные о сотрудниках — краткие биографии, обязанности. Руководство института любезно предоставило новому куратору проекта доступ к личным делам всех, кто трудился в лаборатории Дженсена Эклза. Джаред погрузился в изучение, чтобы хорошо запомнить имена, фамилии и области деятельности. Иногда вставал, наливал себе кофе и прохаживался по коридору мимо кабинетов: размять ноги и собрать воедино информацию о каждом — как выглядит, над чем трудится.

В обед, наскоро перекусив в кафе этажом ниже, Джаред еще раз просмотрел даты и сроки своего задания и занялся составлением хоть какого-то плана. Сотрудники лаборатории изучали таинственные цепочки формул, сновали между столами, увлеченно общались на разные темы, и никто не замечал, как отвлекается от работы Джаред, задумчиво глядя в спину Дженсену, и как прищуривается Дженсен, когда наблюдает за куратором. Джаред один раз поймал этот взгляд. Дженсена это нисколько не смутило, он не отвел глаза, выразительно поднял брови и кивнул.

Джаред усмехнулся. Разница между Дженсеном вчерашним «мне-все-равно» и сегодняшним «само-обаяние» была налицо. Его вчерашняя апатия сегодня сменилась на кипучую энергию, которая зажигала все и всех вокруг. С утра выполнили несколько опытных проколов пространства, прохождение временного вектора разбирали детально, с рисунками на большой настенной доске. По лабиринтам в поисках пищи деловито бегали мыши, каждое мгновение рискуя провалится во внезапно открывшийся портал.

Но этому дню не суждено было закончится на такой хорошей ноте. Джаред изредка поглядывал в сторону кабинета Дженсена, но все равно упустил что случилось, только слышал слабый звук падения и удивленный возглас Дженсена. Когда примчалась Мэдисон, приговаривая: «Все хорошо, мистер Эклз», Джаред подошел поближе. Причина оказалась пустяковой — на пол упал стакан с кофе.

Стакан был неполный, кофе — остывший, при падении стакана никто не пострадал, но при ударе об пол со стакана сорвало крышку. Дженсен, который до этого момента копался на столе в поисках чего-то, замер с карандашом в руках.

— Ничего страшного, — Мэдисон подхватила стоявшую в углу швабру и собрала кофе несколькими взмахами. — Кофе был сладкий?

— Да, — кивнул Дженсен, все еще глядя на пол, туда, где была лужа.

— Сейчас вымою еще раз. Не будет липнуть, не переживайте, — прощебетала Мэдисон и махнула на Джареда: «Уходи!»

«Зачем столько суеты», — так бы подумал Джаред, если бы это случилось с кем-нибудь другим, но с Дженсеном все было не так. Дженсен потух. Будто пропала в нем искра, что двигала его душу сегодня. Его настроение резко сменило знак с плюса на минус. Мэдисон принесла ему еще кофе, но это не спасло положение — кипучая деятельность сошла на нет.

Вечером перед уходом Джаред заглянул к Дженсену. Тот сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно. В руках у него дремала мышь.

— Я ушел, — отрапортовал Джаред. — До завтра.

Дженсен медленно повернул голову.

— Доброй ночи. Я еще поработаю.

— Может, чем-нибудь помочь?

— Не надо, — едва заметно улыбнулся Дженсен, — сам справлюсь. Спасибо.

На улице моросил дождь. Джаред поднял воротник и отправился пешком. В такую погоду хорошо пройтись и подумать о чем-то своем. Кроме мыслей о том, что, наверное, придется покупать теплое пальто, в голове сразу всплыли уютные мысли для дождливой погоды. Джареду всегда доставляли особенное удовольствие мысли об объекте своих нынешних симпатий. Не просто «хороший и замечательный», а какие-то детские что ли представления о том, что человек, который по-настоящему нравится, делает дома наедине сам с собой. Вот и сейчас Джаред представил, как Дженсен пьет кофе по вечерам, откусывая печенье и в это время просматривая новости на первой полосе вечерней газеты. Или как не глядя выдавливает зубную пасту на щетку и раздраженно думает о том, что пора бы уже включить отопление, иначе босым ходить не очень приятно. А может, надевает свежую наволочку на подушку, расправляет простыню, а потом падает в постель и с наслаждением вытягивается, выдыхая перед сном все что тревожило. Лежит заложив руки за голову и вспоминает события дня и, может, Джареда Падалеки, а потом выключает лампу рядом с кроватью и долго смотрит в темноту.

После всех этих представлений у Джареда в груди вдруг стало тесно и горячо. Было приятно и немного неловко, словно он подсматривал за Дженсеном, и все это наполняло душу странным щемящим чувством. Будто Джаред все-таки не чужой и ему позволено наблюдать скрытое от других и одновременно такое обычное, ежедневное: неспешное потягивание виски из широкого стакана, шорох страниц любимой потрепанной книжки, резинку трусов на тазовой косточке, ленивое и бездумное покачивание босой ногой, сонное неторопливое дыхание. Джаред хотел бы видеть такого Дженсена, очень хотел.

Джаред ошибся только в одном. Дженсен уснул сразу же. И ничего не думал, потому что очень устал.

***  
Следующие недели агент Падалеки, то есть куратор Джаред Падалеки писал заметки о том, чем занимается Дженсен Эклз (с точным указанием количества экспериментов и их результатов), чем заняты сотрудники лаборатории (с разбивкой по дням), какова их роль в общем деле (с привязкой к экспериментам Эклза), что нового принес день (касательно выводов из вышеуказанного), после чего строчил отчеты Шеппарду.

Между периодами крючкотворства Джаред находился в гуще событий. Если планировался прокол пространства, куратор Падалеки фиксировал результат с секундомером. Проверял наличие всех мышей после прокола, утешал Дженсена, так как еще ни один прокол ни закончился открытием портала. Попутно он ловил стаканы с кофе, которые пытались спрыгнуть со столов, искал вечно прячущиеся от всех маркеры и губки для удаления записей с настенной доски, убирал с дороги Дженсена стулья и швабру, которая так и норовила вылезти из своего угла. Другими словами, являлся незаменимым работником.

Дженсен был разным. Дни, когда он летал и радовался жизни, заставляя радоваться всех вокруг, чередовались с днями, когда Дженсен не верил в себя. Дни, яркие в плане работы, сменялись серыми днями, полными бездействия, и Джаред подумывал о том, как можно хоть немного улучшить настроение Дженсена. Позвать в кино? Напроситься в гости? Купить пива и провести вечер пятницы за беседой прямо в лаборатории? Предложить прогуляться, когда немного утихнет дождь?

Один из таких дней ознаменовался внезапным появлением в лабиринте половины мыши. Ровно отрезанной половины мыши с черными ушами.

— Эльза! — воскликнул Дженсен.

Мышь упала на бок и заскребла передними лапками, испуская дух. Дженсен завис на несколько мгновений, глядя куда-то в пространство, потом хлопнул себя по лбу и бросился к компьютеру.

— Черт, черт! Что не так? — Дженсен лихорадочно просматривал свои записи. — Джеймс! — неожиданно заорал он. — Первая мышь провалилась!

В кабинет влетел один из помощников Эклза, тощий, похожий на богомола Джеймс Скай и, приподняв очки на лоб, уставился на половину мыши.

— Портал схлопнулся, — задумчиво произнес он. — Откуда она провалилась? Можно прикинуть глубину перехода?

— Примерно три месяца, плюс минус месяц, — Дженсен обернулся, и его глаза были совершенно сумасшедшими. — Через три месяца мы сможем открыть портал в прошлое!

— Открыть-то сможем, — покачал головой Джеймс, — но скорее всего глубина перехода нестабильна. Вряд ли до нас через три месяца дойдет, как ее фиксировать. У тебя есть идеи?

— Зато теперь известно, куда копать, — Дженсен писал формулы, стирал и снова писал.

— Погрешность не забудь, — напомнил Джеймс и зло прищурился. — Какой-то пустяковый разброс, — буркнул он. — Всего ничего, подумаешь, неточность — от двух часов до пяти миллионов лет. Обожаю.

Дженсен кивнул, продолжая тасовать формулы на экране. Джеймс, заглядывая через плечо Дженсена, шепотом проговаривал за ним каждый символ. Джаред покосился на мышь. Это был первый удачный прокол там, в будущем, хотя «удачный» — это с какой стороны смотреть.

— А вот здесь ты уверен?

— Почти, — Дженсен глянул на помощника. — Нужно заново отработать цепочку.

И они оба заговорили на языке ученых умов, заставив Джареда остро почувствовать свою некомпетентность в этих вопросах. Но Джаред кивал, будто понимает каждое слово, вставлял незначительные реплики, тоже размахивал руками и предлагал усилить магнитную составляющую или уменьшить силу прокола в заданной временной точке.

Результаты не заставили себя ждать. Вскоре из будущего появился хвост какой-то мыши, затем крыс Хью без одного уха и маленькая хомячиха по кличке Роза без шерсти на некогда лохматом загривке. Все они, кроме хвоста, конечно, вели себя заторможенно, но приближали коллектив к великой цели создания полноценного портала.

Дженсен работал, а Джаред…

Джаред влюблялся. Неотвратимо, непостижимо и незаметно для себя самого, впрочем, как это всегда и случается. Когда до агента Падалеки наконец дошло бедственное положение куратора Падалеки, он решил, что все расскажет Шеппарду и будет настаивать на отстранении от операции.

Но стоило Джареду принять это сложное для себя решение, как совершенно неожиданно ему предоставили машину в личное пользование.

— Водителя пришлось отправить назад, — пояснил Марк, — какие-то неприятности в семье. Нового не дают, хоть плачь, а тебе машина нужнее, чем любому из нас.

Джаред с удовольствием сел за руль. Водить он любил больше чем ходить пешком. Руки заняты, думается хорошо и ботинки сухие. Не очень новый автомобиль капризничал при включении зажигания, но имел приличную проходимость, а его мотор работал добросовестно, что было важно в сыром и промозглом климате Урбана. Тем более, что дожди становились продолжительнее день ото дня. Иногда казалось, что вода с неба льется постоянно, и воздух наполовину состоит из воды.

Как-то вечером, возвращаясь с очередной встречи с Шеппардом, Джаред заметил Дженсена. Тот брел по тротуару довольно далеко от института.

«Опять придавило», — подумал Джаред и поехал следом.

Дженсен действительно брел, медленно переставляя ноги, иногда бездумно притопывая по лужам. Капли дождя падали ему на волосы, стекали по шее за воротник. Дженсен ежился, но зонта не раскрывал. Он, кажется, вообще забыл про него, так и нес сложенный под мышкой. Джаред коротко посигналил, но ученый не оглянулся, продолжая идти вперед.

— Привет. Не против, если я тебя подвезу? — Джаред остановил машину чуть впереди и открыл дверцу.

Дженсен смотрел настороженно, приподняв брови и трогая пальцами ручку зонта. Джаред вышел из машины.

— Может, поужинаем вместе? — предложил он. — Ты наверняка знаешь место, где хорошо готовят.

***  
Куратор Джаред Падалеки оказался полезен почти с первых же дней своей работы в лаборатории. Не то чтобы он был генератором идей или добросовестным поставщиком ЦУ, но вскоре Дженсену стало не хватать его присутствия.

В Джареде Падалеки будто таилось солнце, которое замечал только Дженсен. Вот, например, сидит куратор в своем углу, никого не трогает, кропает отчеты, но посмотришь на него и светлее становится. Дженсен иногда специально сначала таращился в окно, где небо куталось в толстый слой серых тяжелых облаков, а потом поворачивал голову и находил глазами Джареда. Тот стучал по клавишам, сосредоточенно глядя на вирт-экран, ничего особенного, но у Дженсена теплело в груди, и уже было все равно, дождь за окном или что-то другое. Пусть хоть черная дыра. И это было прекрасное чувство. Неудачи и мелкие неурядицы забылись через неделю, сомнения о переезде к родителям на Моддифи — через две, а небо над Урбаном будто светлело с каждым днем, но это скорее всего Дженсену просто казалось. А если честно, ему совершенно некогда было думать о том, что он думает о Джареде Падалеки. Появляющиеся из будущего мыши без каких-либо частей тела располагали к раздумьям по другому поводу. Где-то Дженсен упустил нечто важное.

Вот так и получилось, что приглашение Джареда поужинать вместе застало Дженсена Эклза врасплох. Он огляделся. Так и есть, опять по уши в себе, ушел черт знает куда не раскрывая зонта. Голодный желудок тут же жалобно взвыл, напоминая о том, что последний раз Дженсену удалось перехватить пару бутербродов часов… десять назад.

Итак, солнечный человек Джаред звал провести дождливый вечер вместе где-нибудь в уютном ресторанчике. Можно отказаться. Разогреть дома ужин, купленный в ближайшей забегаловке, принять душ. Посидеть в кресле в компании со стаканом виски и сериалом про зомби, а потом лечь спать и не видеть снов. Впрочем, как обычно, потому что быть одному привычнее, а менять что-то вот так вдруг Дженсен не любил.

Но с другой стороны, а почему бы и нет? Дженсен прижал зонт локтем и громче чем следовало сказал:

— Тогда нам в «Лунный телец», — засмотрелся на ямочки на щеках у куратора и сообразил, что уже сел в машину и торопливо пристегивает ремень безопасности.

Ужин в ресторане «Лунный телец» Дженсен-ученый мог описать одной фразой: «Было вкусно». Но неожиданно в нем проснулся романтик и стал считать, сколько раз их руки встретились над корзинкой с хлебом. И в самом конце поглаживание ему не могло показаться. Голова кружилась, будто в восемнадцать, когда мир уходил из-под ног от прикосновения рук. Такого уже давно не было, точно.

У Дженсена наконец появилось время и желание понять, что ему хочется от жизни прямо сейчас, кроме проколов пространства, дорог в прошлое и научных прорывов. Вечер в компании куратора Падалеки, человека, до которого раньше Дженсену не было дела, пробудил вполне объяснимые желания. Хотелось остаться с Джаредом… Да, с Джаредом, без всяких кураторов, наедине. Посмотреть какой он, когда выйдет из своего официального образа. Как приходит домой усталый, как жует нехитрый ужин, как улыбается за чтением и чертыхается, воюя с упрямой кофемашиной. Именно с кофемашиной, потому что этот прибор Дженсен считал самым проблемным. Его собственная кофемашина сдохла после первой же попытки приготовить молочную пенку для капучино.

Когда после выпитого уже не шумело в голове, Дженсен расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, залпом выпил стакан ледяной воды и глядя Джареду прямо в глаза озвучил свои желания:

— Может, ко мне, м?

***  
Скорее всего, бутылка недорогого Шато Гран Жан сыграла свою важную роль. Шато Лафит Ротшильд было бы, конечно, лучше, но оно стоило на Урбане целое состояние. Вино сразу попало в кровь, кровь вскипела, и Джаред не смог остановиться.

Да и не хотел он этого делать.

Правило № 13 не давало прав на это: «Запрещается что-либо чувствовать к объекту. Ребята, чтобы никаких «к херам эти правила». Включайте разум. Влюбленный агент почти стопроцентно гарантирует проваленное дело».

Джаред Падалеки в свои тридцать четыре года являлся законопослушным гражданином, соблюдал все Законы и Кодексы Галактики, включая Свод правил агентов Патруля Времени. Друзья считали его слишком правильным — никаких нарушений на службе, ни одного штрафа за превышение скорости, твердое «нет» незащищенному сексу и минетам на первом свидании. И это только те ограничения, что можно было припомнить сходу, не особо напрягаясь. Но сегодня, глядя на то, как Дженсен расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки и залпом пьет холодную воду из высокого стакана, Джаред послал все свои принципы и правила на окраину Вселенной. Он знал, чего хочет.

Дженсена. Всего, целиком. Сначала его губы. Жадно, чтобы мурашки от ответного поцелуя. Потом пойти дальше. Без всяких прелюдий бухнуться на колени, вобрать в себя его член. К черту резинки, никаких барьеров не должно быть. Ощутить вкус, и ладони на задницу, а потом развернуть и вылизать. Весь путь от римминга и дальше, как захочет, насколько позволит, доводя до исступления, совсем не следя за временем, срывая все свои внутренние рамки.

Джареда трясло от ресторана до двери квартиры Дженсена и все время, пока принимал душ. Дженсен ни слова не сказал, молча толкнул Джареда в душевую. Когда Джаред вышел, благоухая пряным и терпким, Дженсен указал в сторону спальни и сам скрылся в туманном, душистом мареве не поднимая глаз.

За окном засыпал город. Огни постепенно гасли, шум машин замирал вдали. Дженсен подошел со спины, неслышно ступая по мягкому настилу. Джаред ощутил дыхание на плече, затем прикосновение губ, и обернулся. В неярком свете настенного бра глаза Дженсена казались черными. Он стоял близко и смотрел в упор, от чего у Джареда вдруг покрылись мурашками лопатки.

— Красивый вид, — Джаред указал на окно и неловко уронил руку, не зная, как вести себя дальше. После душа и разглядывания пейзажа приятное беспамятство от вина испарилось. Еще чуть-чуть, и придет страх. Правила нарушены, вся операция под угрозой, и это потому что агент пошел на поводу у своей страсти.

Дженсен молчал, будто ему были известны все сомнения и метания агента Падалеки. Джаред зябко поднял плечи и уже запустил процесс отступления, как вдруг Дженсен решил все по-другому.

Джаред вообще в последнюю очередь вспомнил бы о том, что надо беречь колени, рухнул бы не думая. Дженсен стек вниз, обвел языком сосок, на какой-то миг накрыл его губами, легко коснулся живота, лизнул вокруг головки, и Джареду ничего не надо было говорить. Он провел пальцами по щеке Дженсена, тот поднял глаза, а потом закрыл их, втянул щеки. Джаред слегка качал бедрами, не делая попыток вторгнуться глубже.

Дженсен взял его, разомлевшего от ласки. Его глаза при неярком свете так и оставались темными, и Джаред падал в эту темноту, не пытаясь задержать свое падение. Проблемы отошли на задний план, казались никчемными и надуманными, а главным сейчас был Дженсен, его шумное дыхание. Иногда Дженсен едва слышно стонал, прикрывая глаза, его ресницы дрожали, и Джаред тянулся за поцелуем. Дженсен отвечал мягко и коротко, успокаивающе гладил его волосы и приговаривал: «Ш-ш-ш, не надо торопиться, ночь длинная».

После Джареду не хотелось шевелиться, и он раскинулся на кровати. Вернее, Дженсен ему позволил это сделать, а сам сидел, обняв руками подушку. Джаред засыпал. Глаза слипались, хотя он старательно таращился на Дженсена.

Какое-то время Дженсен молчал и довольно щурился, разглядывая всего Джареда, с ног до головы.

— Красивый вид, говоришь? — вдруг спросил он. — Пойдем, одевайся.

— Что? — не понял Джаред. Против того, чтобы идти куда-то, было все его существо.

— Одевайся, — повторил Дженсен. Он уже вскочил на ноги и искал что-то в шкафу.

Джаред едва успел натянуть брюки, а Дженсен уже вышел из спальни, на ходу надевая футболку.

— Там никого нет.

— Где «там»? — опять спросил Джаред и промахнулся пуговицей мимо петли. Страшно хотелось спать, и казалось, что от слова «там» ощутимо тянет холодом.

— Там, куда мы идем, — пояснил Дженсен, — никому не будет дела, застегнута ли на тебе рубашка.

— Ладно, — согласился Джаред и бросил застегиваться.

Дженсен ждал, сам одевшись кое-как. На нем были дырявые джинсы, на шее красовался яркий клетчатый шарф, а на ногах — замшевые туфли, надетые на босую ногу. Он нетерпеливо выстукивал пальцами какой-то мотив, держа в руках куртку и глядя на то, как Джаред не может попасть в рукав пальто.

Джаред терялся в догадках, куда это они собрались. Сейчас как раз было время для разговора о чем-нибудь вроде музыкальных предпочтений, или время, чтобы уснуть после хорошего секса, или, на крайний случай, время помолчать, но совсем не время нестись в ночь одетыми как попало.

Пока Джаред так думал, Дженсен накинул куртку, открыл дверь и не оглядываясь пошел вверх по лестнице. Джареду пришлось поспешить следом.

Они вышли на крышу, и у Джареда захватило дух от увиденного. Дождь кончился. Море огней простиралось до подножия гор на востоке, а на юге терялось вдали, уходя к самому горизонту. Ветер тащил по небу обрывки облаков, мерцающих таинственным светом. Сквозь редкие облака хорошо было видно две луны Урбана — Дилару и Дунхе с красноватыми орбитальными кольцами.

Пока Джаред глазел по сторонам, совершенно позабыв о том, что он хотел спать, Дженсен встал на самый край и запрокинул голову к небу.

— Вот где красота, — довольно рассмеялся он, — и дождя нет. Это тянет на самое настоящее чудо! Уж не ради ли тебя так все сложилось, Джаред Падалеки, куратор хрен знает откуда?

— Почему это хрен знает откуда? — Джаред опасливо, мелкими шажками подошел ближе. — Очень даже знает — из Института Времени.

— Я не про это, — Дженсен обернулся к нему, — я ничего про тебя не знаю, но привел тебя к себе.

— Я сам напросился, — пожал плечами Джаред.

— Нет, ты не прав, — отмахнулся Дженсен, — я привел тебя к себе, и вдруг кончился дождь, и мы увидели все это, — тут он раскинул руки в стороны, будто обнимая небо, две луны, город и горы.

«И меня, — подумал Джаред, — он будто обнимает и меня тоже», — и его сердце сжалось от несбыточной надежды.

— Смотри! — Дженсен указывал на запад, где ветер наконец сдул все облака.

Зрелище действительно было захватывающим. Небо там почти очистилось, и в сдержанном свете двух лун мигали едва заметные звезды.

— А ты веришь в знаки? — Дженсен развернулся спиной к пропасти и сунул руки в карманы. — В то, что судьба подсказывает, что ты на правильном пути?

— Не знаю, — Джаред говорил правду. — Вдруг эти знаки говорят совсем о другом?

— Может, и так, — кивнул Дженсен и нахмурился, но мгновение спустя коротко и светло улыбнулся, — но я все равно верю.

Его можно было понять. Судя по сводкам, на Урбане уже несколько месяцев не прекращались дожди. Дженсен восторженно смотрел вокруг, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Джаред шагнул еще ближе и глянул вниз. Там все было игрушечным. Деревья раскачивались на ветру, заставляя тени метаться по стенам домов. Редкие прохожие темными черточками пересекали перекрестки. Кое-где уютно светились разноцветные окна квартир. Дженсен прошелся по самому краю, тоже с интересом рассматривая улицы внизу. Джаред поежился и схватил его за рукав:

— Дженсен, осторожно. — Тот будто не слышал. Джаред сглотнул комок и сказал чуть громче: — Осторожно. Высоко.

Дженсен усмехнулся. Прошагал мимо Джареда, скрылся за выступом стены. Через минуту Джаред услышал его голос:

— Иди сюда.

Под самодельным навесом лежал матрас и аккуратно сложенная стопка подушек и одеял. Все это кто-то предусмотрительно затянул в пленку, чтобы не намочило дождем. Дженсен отбросил пленку в сторону и сел.

— Падай. Это тайная берлога для того, чтобы подумать.

— Твоя?

— Общая.

Джаред сел рядом. От высоты и обилия неба было не по себе.

— Не боишься высоты?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дженсен.

— Она не манит тебя?

Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на Джареда, потом все-таки сообразил:

— Ты про зов пустоты? Нет, меня не тянет шагнуть с крыши. Но я бы взлетел, если мог, — Дженсен вынул из кармана фляжку. — Будешь?

— Угу, — Джаред взял фляжку и сделал большой глоток. — Наверное, это самый легкий способ покончить с собой. Прыгнуть с такой высоты, и готово.

— Легких способов нет, — Дженсен тоже глотнул из фляжки. — Ни одного.

Джаред уже почти открыл рот, чтобы спросить: «Откуда ты знаешь?», но вспомнил слова Моргана о предполагаемых попытках суицида. На совещании эта подробность из жизни Дженсена Эклза не вызвала никаких эмоций, но сейчас от осознания по спине побежали мурашки. Дженсен так спокойно говорил, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, что он действительно знает.

— Сыру хочешь? — сменил тему Джаред.

— А если хочу, но у меня нет сыра, — Дженсен спрятал фляжку в карман.

Джаред вскочил на ноги, пытаясь понять, в какой стороне лестница вниз.

— Где тут ближайший ночной магазин?

— На углу, если пойдешь направо от выхода.

Дженсен хмурился. Он совсем не ожидал, что его оставят одного под дурацким предлогом «сходить за сыром». Джаред тронул Дженсена за плечо:

— Эй, я не хочу сбежать. Я действительно хочу сыра. Нормальная реакция после хорошего секса.

Дженсен нахмурился еще больше.

— Неужели?

— И не только секса, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Хочу угостить тебя. Хочу быть рядом. Хочу кофе, разговоров и … еще секса. У тебя кофемашина рабочая?

Дженсен помотал головой.

— Посмотрю в чем там дело, — пообещал Джаред, — постараюсь разобраться.

Дженсен издал странный звук, что-то среднее между смешком и стоном. Дернул Джареда за руку, вынуждая опуститься на колени, и поцеловал. Так, что у Джареда совсем не осталось сомнений.

***  
Правило № 37 утверждало следующее: «Каждая деталь существенна. Агенту в голову не должны приходить мысли о том, чтобы скрыть что-то от руководства. От точности и совокупности всех наших действий зависит будущее. Это как конструктор «Лего». Одну деталь кто-то спрятал, и все разваливается. Не прячьте детали, даже ненужные на первый взгляд».

О встречах наедине Джареда Падалеки и Дженсена Эклза нигде никто не упомянул. Ни Джаред в своих ежедневных отчетах, ни Дженсен, потому что не привык обсуждать такие события с кем бы то ни было. И вообще, нельзя быть настолько открытым миру, чтобы трезвонить направо и налево о своих любовных похождениях. Счастье — это тихая штука, скажи о нем чуть громче, и все, нет его, улетело, пропало где-то.

Они молчали друг о друге с утра до вечера. Дженсен с головой погрузился в расчеты, чтобы не смотреть с блуждающей на губах улыбкой в сторону Джареда. Джаред ходил обедать в кафе за три квартала, чтобы никому не объяснять, почему он такой счастливый. Для общения с Шеппардом агент Падалеки теперь надевал маску добросовестного труженика. Его отчеты стали в разы подробнее и длиннее. При взгляде на них лицо Марка перекашивалось, будто у него вдруг заболели все зубы разом.

— Что, Падалеки, опять свои простыни принес? Нельзя ли поменьше воды? Например, вот это описание мышиной драки в вольере можно было опустить. И о том, что лаборантка печет вкуснейшие пироги и приносит их мистеру Эклзу, а тот кормит ими всех сотрудников, тоже лучше бы не упоминать. Зачем мне знать, что вчера пирог был с яблоками, а сегодня с мясом?!

Точно так же незачем было кому-то знать, что Дженсен — нежный и ласковый, а Джаред — напористый и нетерпеливый. Или совсем наоборот, и это тоже никого не должно было интересовать. Открытие поинт-портала и все, что с ним связано, вот это — важно. Все остальное, то, что происходило только между ними, зачем оно нужно будущему Галактики?

Незачем.

Кому кроме них может быть интересен вечер, когда Джаред падает спиной на диван, а Дженсен выскальзывает из брюк. Придерживая член Джареда, делает несколько движений рукой и медленно насаживается. Немного выждав, подхватывает ритм, улыбаясь не вовремя скрипящему дивану. Точно так же незачем в отчетах указывать, что потом они меняются. И то, как Дженсен ведет пальцами обеих рук вниз, от подмышек Джареда до живота, чуть царапая кожу. Как прижимая под коленями разводит его ноги, берет медленно и пока осторожно. Кривит губы, двигаясь резче, жадно наблюдает за тем, как Джаред ласкает себя. И как потом они долго целуются, потому что невозможно разомкнуть объятия.

Зачем это нужно кому-то еще?

***  
Кофемашину Джаред починил за полчаса. Смеялся над Дженсеном, который все равно обходил эту адскую технику стороной. После стал частым гостем, но ночевать не оставался. Каждый день подбадривал, расспрашивал, держал за Дженсена кулаки на удачу. И Дженсен воскрес. Просто жил. Работал как чокнутый, возился с временными векторами, пространственными слоями, мышами и морскими свинками, не считал эксперименты и опыты. До поздней ночи приводил в соответствие показатели и результаты исследований. Забыл про свои мысли о смысле жизни. Всякое раньше в голову лезло, нужен ли он кому-нибудь в этой Галактике и прочее, прочее, и что пора, наверное, эту бесполезную жизнь заканчивать.

Целая мышь внезапно появилась в лабиринте в субботу. Только что была одна мышь, а в следующую секунду их стало две. Абсолютно одинаковых. У Дженсена получилось там, в будущем, отправить Викторию в прошлое. Виктория-вторая, взъерошенная и ошалевшая, материализовалась чуть в стороне от Виктории-первой. Понюхала воздух и потопала в угол к «своей» кормушке. Удивленно постояла перед ней, грызть прессованные злаковые палочки не стала. Виктория-первая прибежала знакомиться, но быстро потеряла интерес к новой соседке, которая абсолютно не отличалась от нее самой по запаху. Дженсен долго убеждался, что это одна и та же особь. Убедился и засел за работу с новыми силами. Следующую неделю спал всего по три-четыре часа на кушетке в лаборатории, вымотался и совсем сделался молчуном. В результате нового эксперимента в начавшийся открываться портал сунулась Эльза, мышь с черными ушами. Портал сомкнулся, так и не открывшись, а это означало, что нужно еще многое сделать.

Но разве наедине говорят о работе?

— Ты не такой, как я, — Дженсен навис над Джаредом, встав на колени и опираясь ладонями. — У тебя все другое. Это заводит.

— Например? Вроде я, как и ты, человек прямоходящий, галактика и сектор соответствуют. Две руки, две ноги, одна голова, — хотелось съежиться под пристальным взглядом Дженсена.

— Не такой. Кожа смуглая, волосы, — Дженсен запустил руку в шевелюру Джареда, немного потянул, пропуская между пальцами пряди. — Мороки, наверное, с ними?

— Может быть.

— Ты весь жилистый, вены на поверхности. Где твой подкожный жир?

Смешно и щекотно от прикосновений. Джаред фыркнул и набросил себе на живот одеяло, Дженсен покачал головой, снова стащил его:

— По тебе анатомию изучать можно. И еще две-три дисциплины по биологии и взаимодействию видов, — Дженсен вздохнул, сказал чуть тише. — Дух захватывает…

— Это значит, ты в недоумении?

— Это значит, я потерял голову.

Джареду никто так не признавался в любви. Дженсен постоял еще немного, разглядывая всего Джареда, цепляя взглядом почти на физическом уровне — плечи, соски, живот, начинающий подниматься под жадными взглядами член, ломаная царапина на бедре, согнутое колено. С трудом отвел глаза, устраиваясь рядом.

— И, что самое странное, у меня вдруг развязался язык. Никогда столько не болтал.

Дженсен неделю не вылезал из лаборатории, зарос бородой. Джаред положил ладонь ему на горло, уже не колючее. Привлек к себе, поцеловал. Дженсен целовался, запрокинув голову, и Джаред не только слышал, но и чувствовал пальцами легкое «ах» на вдохе, стоило оторваться от его губ.

Перед тем как заснуть Дженсен отодвинулся.

— Прости, я привык спать один, — и все-таки дотянулся, чтобы касаться Джареда кончиками пальцев. Вздохнул успокоено. Чуть позже сказал: — Знаешь, я невыносимый человек. Забываю заправлять постель, не люблю громкую музыку, — он улыбнулся, — и совершенно не терплю голубей.

Джаред хмыкнул:

— Разве любовь к голубям — это показатель?

— Не знаю, — Дженсен лег удобнее, — они словно большие жирные мухи. Ходячий орнитоз. Меня передергивает, когда они тучей кружатся над площадью. Как можно детей отпускать к ним, разрешать кормить с рук? Это же сплошная зараза.

Они оба молчали. Джаред думал, что голуби очень красиво кружатся над площадью, особенно в час, когда солнце опускается в море крыш. Дженсен какое-то время лежал молча, будто сомневался, нужно это говорить или нет. Потом все-таки сказал:

— Ты сейчас думаешь, что голуби — это красиво.

— Да, — не стал хитрить Джаред.

Дженсен сосредоточенно кивнул, словно отмечая в каком-то списке свою правоту.

— Еще я напиваюсь в День всех влюбленных, не мою за собой чашки и часто пропадаю в лаборатории, но думаю, что это не критично. — Он говорил тихо, поглаживая пальцы Джареда. — И я прошу тебя подумать над тем, чтобы переехать ко мне. Я хотел бы засыпать рядом с тобой, сталкиваться в дверях кухни и иногда готовить тебе, — тут он замолчал на мгновение и исправился: — готовить нам ужины.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Джаред.

Когда Дженсен уснул и перестал вздрагивать, ровно задышал, Джаред лег ближе. Притянул к себе Дженсена, обнял за плечи. Прижался губами к его волосам и… не спал всю ночь. Какая же он сволочь. Отмалчивается, недоговаривает, не делает никаких намеков на дальнейшие отношения. И все-таки любит. В этом Дженсен не ошибался, чувствовал, поэтому и решился на следующий шаг.

У их истории нет продолжения, но вовсе не это занимало мысли Джареда. Никогда раньше ему не хотелось наплевать на все. И остаться.

Джаред горько усмехнулся. Черт побери прекрасное завтра всей Галактики!

***  
Каждый день в лабиринте благополучно появлялась мышь. Она, то есть каждая из них, казалась немного заторможенной, долго спала и не хотела есть, но в остальном все было в порядке. Каждый день в прошлое отправлялась какая-нибудь… часть мыши.

— Это значит, что в будущем у тебя все получилось, — так Джаред говорил после каждого перехода хвостатых.

Дженсен реагировал по-разному — молчал, злился, уходил в себя или вступал в спор, в зависимости от настроения.

— Это ничего не значит, потому что неизвестна глубина перехода. Может, до первого чистого эксперимента три года, может, пять, а может, и все десять.

У Джареда имелись веские доказательства:

— Мыши столько не живут.

— Зато они очень похожи между собой. Мы считаем, что первой была Эльза, а это какая-нибудь Мэри с такими же ушами. И она появится здесь как раз через десять лет, — Дженсен сложил руки на груди и смотрел с вызовом.

— Ты подтвердил идентичность двух Викторий! — принял вызов Джаред.

— Да, но я мог ошибиться, — Дженсен глотнул кофе и сморщился: — Холодный.

— Зато мы можем открыть портал! — продолжал радоваться Джаред.

— Зато мы не можем держать его открытым, — отмахнулся Дженсен.

— У нас получается попасть в определенный промежуток времени, — не сдавался Джаред.

— Мы не можем фиксировать, в какое время уходим. Откуда ты знаешь, может, в юрский период отправилось раз в десять больше мышей, чем сюда? — парировал Дженсен.

— В какой-то мере это удачные эксперименты, — стоял на своем Джаред.

— Но ни одной целой мыши с нашей стороны, — вздохнул Дженсен, глянул на вирт-экран и поспешил из лаборатории, пытаясь на ходу сунуть планшет в карман. — Прости, на совещание вызвали.

Вернувшись, он взял в руки одну из Викторий, сел на подоконник и нахохлился. Джаред убрался к себе, но периодически приносил ему кофе. Спустя какое-то время Дженсен перестал таращиться в окно и на немой вопрос Джареда ответил:

— Потребовали предоставить все расчеты. — Тут он неожиданно расхохотался: — Уж не тебя ли проверяют, куратор Падалеки?

Джаред тоже выдавил из себя смешок, но в животе мгновенно похолодело. Он ничего не утаивал в отчетах. Ничего, кроме…

— Как думаешь, где мы налажали? — Дженсен почесал Викторию за ухом и отпустил ее в лабиринт.

К счастью, Дженсен не ждал, что Джаред будет отвечать на его вопрос. А вот Джаред точно знал, где налажал агент Падалеки, и знал, что нужно делать в таких случаях. Пока никто серьезно не пострадал, надо собраться с духом и идти к Шеппарду, а может, сразу к Моргану. Воспользоваться экстренным порталом для возвращения и признаться во всех грехах. Да, с позором уволят, занесут нелестные характеристики во все послужные списки, но совесть у Джареда будет чиста.

Уйти от Дженсена сегодня было выше его сил. И завтра он чувствовал то же самое, и через два дня. Джаред каждый день назначал себе новую дату для признания.

Вот сейчас Дженсен снова погрузится в работу с головой, и тогда…

Дженсен потерял аппетит, смотрел на Джареда шальными глазами. Несколько раз Джаред просыпался среди ночи, чтобы уйти в отель, а Дженсена рядом нет — сбежал в лабораторию.

Вот Виктория отправится в прошлое, в ту самую субботу, и тогда…

Усилия не пропали даром. Однажды одна из Викторий вошла в «правильный» портал. Все уже знали, что получилось. Виктория оправдала свое имя.

Вот официально объявят о создании устойчивого перехода, и тогда…

Из будущего порталы больше не открывались. Или там закончился запас грызунов, или в лаборатории готовились к более серьезным опытам — переходу более крупных живых существ.

После того, как число успешно отправленных в прошлое мышей сравнялось с числом полученных целых мышей можно было говорить о том, что коллектив лаборатории пространственно-временного континуума научился примерно выдерживать глубину перехода, держать портал открытым нужное для перехода время и доставлять живой организм в прошлое невредимым.

— Денек был адовый, — Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и зажмурился, затем несколько раз открыл и закрыл глаза. — Мне надо выпить. Ты со мной?

В баре Джаред не пил ни капли. Объяснил, что завтра встреча с начальством, и нужна ясная голова. Слушал Дженсена, улыбался невпопад и понимал, что все сроки давно прошли. Час назад ему на браслет упало сообщение от Шеппарда. На конец октября назначено возвращение.

Сейчас.

Когда они подъехали к дому Дженсена, Джаред заглушил мотор.

— Это моя последняя неделя здесь. Мы больше никогда не увидимся. — На Дженсена он не смотрел.

***  
К Дженсену вернулось следствие его беспечности. Как всегда впрочем. Сколько можно оставаться наивным и верить в любовь, которой нет ни в этой Галактике, ни в миллионах других.

«Только не ты, Джаред, только не ты», — билось в висках. Грудь сдавило, руки мелко задрожали. Расставаться всегда больно. Конечно, Джаред его разлюбил, помешанного на исследованиях, почти сумасшедшего.

Дженсен молчал. Сигарету из пачки доставал губами, руки бы не справились. Прикурил, вдохнул дым и поперхнулся. Кашлял долго, будто пытался оттянуть момент, когда он спросит о важном. Джаред ждал, так и не отпустив руль, который сжимал побелевшими пальцами.

— Это потому что ты разлюбил? — наконец выговорил Дженсен.

Джаред вздрогнул. Медленно покачал головой и отвернулся. Дженсен прошептал:

— Не… Не то. Прости.

Дженсен смял сигарету и открыл дверь. Они с Джаредом ничего не обещали друг другу.

— Стой, — сказал Джаред, — я не должен тебе говорить, но… я из Патруля Времени.

Дженсен застыл на месте, глядя на дверцу машины. По стеклу ползала какая-то букашка, слепо тычась во все стороны в поисках выхода.

— Что? — переспросил Дженсен.

Рука, которая упиралась в сиденье, соскользнула, и он чуть не приложился лбом о стекло. Джаред наклонился через него, притянул дверцу и захлопнул. Потом взял Дженсена за локоть и повторил:

— Я из Галактического Патруля Времени. И я не разлюбил.

Три таблетки будет в самый раз. Дженсен сосредоточенно отсчитал три штуки, подумал немного, прибавил еще одну и положил в рот. Жевал тщательно, пытаясь успокоиться. Сердце прыгало в груди, не желая сбавлять темп.

— Я вообще еще не родился.

Это уже было слишком. К горлу подступила тошнота. Дженсен открыл бутылку с водой и сделал несколько глотков, глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты из будущего?

Джаред кивнул.

— Меня послали поддержать молодого ученого в непростой период времени. Ты должен был сделать это открытие. Ты справился, я справился. Моя миссия закончена.

— Ты можешь остаться?

Остальное было не важно. Будущее, Патруль Времени, история Галактики и прочее не волновало сейчас Дженсена. Может, надо было просить, умолять остаться, упасть тут же, перед машиной, на колени, но Дженсен только глотал и глотал колючий комок. Джаред ответил тихо, так тихо, что Дженсену пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать:

— Не могу.

Обычно «не могу» — это девяносто девять процентов «не хочу» и один процент безысходности.

— Я пойду.

В груди разрасталась ноющая боль. Дженсен сделал несколько шагов от машины, когда Джаред выдохнул:

— Дженсен, я…

— Ты идешь? — перебил Дженсен и поднял на ладони бумажный пакет, который носил с собой весь вечер. — Я купил сыр. Тот самый, с мраморной плесенью, ты хотел попробовать.

Вообще-то это был его вечерний сюрприз. Нельзя терять крупицы счастья, пусть они и похожи на горькую крошку от успокоительных таблеток.

— Да. Да, конечно, — засуетился Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул и застыл в ожидании, пока Джаред парковался. У них есть еще целая неделя. Через неделю Дженсен останется один. И он придумает что делать.

***  
Утром Дженсен проснулся затемно. Джареда рядом не было, спать больше не хотелось. Дженсен встал и включил свет. Едва заметный запах кофе, до сих пор витавший в воздухе, указывал на то, что Джаред не спешил уйти. Так и было. На кухонном столе Дженсен обнаружил тарелку с одиноким куском сыра и пустую чашку из-под кофе. Сколько же он сидел здесь, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь? Спал ли вообще? Вряд ли.

Дженсен поймал себя на том, что бездумно смотрит на чашку. В матовом стеклянном боку поблескивало отражение тарелки, и это мерцание напомнило о необходимости искать хоть какой-нибудь выход. Просто отпустить — это не про него, а вот извести себя за то, что не смог, не получилось, не сложилось — это запросто. Дженсен взял чашку и погладил большим пальцем ручку. Выход есть всегда.

Кофемашина запыхтела, выдавая последние капли кофе. Кофе из чашки Джареда горчил больше чем из привычной синей. Дженсен поморщился, но добавлять сахар не стал. После он накинул пальто, влез в кроссовки и поднялся на крышу. Брюки он не надел, голые колени тут же обожгло ледяным ветром. Темнота понемногу уступала место серым сумеркам. Яркая неоновая буква «с» на высотке в трех кварталах к югу мигнула и взорвалась цветными огнями.

«Синапс», — прочитал Дженсен.

Прошлой осенью в институт просочились рекламные агенты из этого медицинского центра. На столе у Мэдисон почти четыре месяца лежал буклет, раздражая Дженсена слоганом: «Выбери себе прошлое по вкусу». Долго потом в курилке кто-нибудь пускался в пространные рассуждения о замене памяти. К общему мнению так и не пришли. Кто-то считал возможность стереть память блажью, кто-то — избавлением, а кто-то просто пожимал плечами.

Дженсен плотнее запахнул пальто. Стереть Джареда. Из головы, из-под кожи, из каждой клетки своего тела. Сжечь все мосты, чтобы не жить воспоминаниями. Никогда больше не ждать, ничего не ощущать, помнить все что угодно, только не их дни и ночи.

Вернувшись домой, Дженсен нашел сайт «Синапса» и развернул рекламный ролик. На экране кадры с морскими пейзажами сменяли кадры с лыжниками, лихо съезжавшими с горы. Счастливые люди играли на музыкальных инструментах, закрыв глаза самозабвенно погружались в мир музыки. Дженсен набрал указанный под видео номер.

— Здравствуйте. Медицинский центр «Синапс», консультант Чейз Хадсон. Я отвечу на ваши вопросы, — ответил приятный мужской баритон.

— Эм, — замялся Дженсен, сообразив, что не придумал с чего начинать разговор. — Доброе утро. Я хотел бы узнать, в чем именно состоят услуги вашего центра.

Баритон стал еще приятнее.

— В нашем центре избавляют клиентов от ненужных воспоминаний, которые причиняют боль и дискомфорт. На освободившееся место вживляется память о приятных и ярких моментах, которые можно выбрать в наших каталогах. Мы гарантируем отсутствие негативных последствий после замены. Я предлагаю вам посетить наш центр и обсудить интересующие вас моменты.

Два часа спустя Дженсен открыл тяжелую дверь и вошел в уютный холл, оформленный в приятных светло-зеленых тонах. Молодой человек за стойкой оглянулся на звон колокольчика и поспешил навстречу.

— Добро пожаловать!

— Я звонил, — Дженсен улыбнулся, чувствуя, что улыбка вышла кривой и неловкой. Юный менеджер был похож на … Джареда. На такого Джареда, который только окончил университет и устроился на работу в центр.

Юноша поправил узел галстука и склонил голову.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер…

— Эклз, — Дженсен не мог отвести взгляд от острого носа и миндалевидных глаз. Темная челка падала юноше на глаза, придавая взгляду некоторую игривость.

— Я хотел бы выбрать… — Дженсен замолчал и вытер лоб ладонью.

— Конечно. А я отвечу на все ваши вопросы.

Дженсена аккуратно освободили от пальто, за локоть отвели к стеклянному столику и усадили в кресло. Над столиком, на развернутом вирт-экране тут же началась демонстрация чужого счастья и благополучия. Дженсен с минуту следил за сменой кадров, а потом перевел взгляд на юношу.

— В нашем центре вы можете заменить плохие воспоми…

— Знаю, — перебил Дженсен. — Как это работает?

— Фиксация искусственных воспоминаний очень стойкая.

— В смысле? — поднял брови Дженсен.

— Воспоминания не должны отторгаться, — менеджер снова поправил галстук и немного покраснел, чем еще больше напомнил Джареда. — Человеческий мозг может вычислить, что воспоминания навязаны, и тогда появляется чувство нереальности. Наша линия воспоминаний имеет защиту от восстановления синапсов между нейронами.

— А вот это, — Дженсен показал на кадр, где молодой мужчина играл на саксофоне перед огромным панорамным окном. — Как можно заставить помнить то, что человек никогда не умел?

— Задействуется память тела. Это как с велосипедом — нельзя забыть. Тут такая же технология — мы учим руки помнить.

— То есть если я выберу балет… — Дженсен поднял брови и выжидательно уставился на менеджера.

Тот отвел одну руку в сторону, словно балерина у станка.

— Конечно, вы не будете танцевать как прима, но ваше тело легко вспомнит движения, позы и переходные фигуры. Вы сможете изобразить что-нибудь не очень сложное, словно вы это знали, но немного забыли. Так и саксофон. Мы можем преподнести это, будто вы учились играть в колледже, дали несколько успешных концертов, а потом занялись другим делом.

— Наукой, — подсказал Дженсен.

— Да, да, наукой. Вы сможете сыграть несколько мелодий и при дальнейших занятиях усовершенствуете свое умение.

— Уговорил, — решительно кивнул Дженсен. — Что еще можно выбрать?

— Обычно берут релакс на островах и курортный роман. Плохие мысли как метлой выметает.

— А что стирается?

— Чувства, — менеджер снова потянулся к галстуку, но одернул себя и взял в руку буклет. — Память о встречах. Память о том, какой…

— … он, когда смотрит на небо, — задумчиво пробормотал Дженсен и смутился. — Простите.

— Память обо всем, — мягко сказал юноша. — Снимаются ментальные слепки того, что нужно убрать. Во время этой процедуры вы просто сидите и думаете о том, что не хотите помнить. В дальнейшем выполняется поиск этих образов во всех ячейках памяти и замена их на другие, на те, что вызывают положительные эмоции. Вот и все. Ничего сложного.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен смотрел на саксофон, на кнопках которого блестели солнечные искры. Если этого не сделать, он будет искать сходство с Джаредом в облике каждого кого встретит. — Пусть будет саксофон, релакс и курортный роман.

— Нужно ответить на вопросы анкеты, предоставить по сети свою медицинскую карту и электронное удостоверение личности, заверенное личной цифровой подписью. Оформляем?

***  
Дженсен говорил спокойно, только голос у него был бесцветным.

— У меня в следующую среду замена воспоминаний. Так что эта неделя для меня по-настоящему последняя… рядом с тобой.

Джаред развернулся сразу всем телом. В глазах — буря эмоций, гнев, страх, тоска и безысходность — безумный коктейль.

— Почему удивляешься? — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Я не смогу без тебя. Для меня будет лучшим выходом просто не помнить время, проведенное с тобой. Это мое право. Такое нужное миру открытие я сделал. Выкладки и подробные записи в сейфе, ключ вот.

Джаред повертел в руке ключ на черном шнурке.

— Что ты выбрал?

— Расслабляющий душу и тело отдых на островах, курортный роман и умение играть на саксофоне. Смешно, да? Саксофон вместо тебя. Не могу сказать, что рад этому. Воспоминания вживят в два этапа. Говорят, будет трудно, но… Выживу. И еще, знаешь, я благодарен тебе за то, что ты направил меня по нужному пути, отметая бесполезное в моей жизни.

— Дженсен…

Дженсен поднял в предупреждающем жесте ладонь.

— Мне, наверное, нужно потребовать компенсации? Замена воспоминаний стоит немало, и я требую, чтобы мне это оплатили.

Он не умел требовать. Джаред смотрел на дрожащие пальцы Дженсена, на мучительные складки в уголках губ и думал, что это страшнее, чем апокалипсис.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю о возмещении твоих расходов.

Им обоим показалось, что в комнате резко похолодало.

Нужно было найти выход, и Джаред отправился просить. Деньги, снисхождения, объяснений, всего сразу. Еще была безумная надежда на то, что ему разрешат забрать Дженсена с собой. Экстренный поинт-портал открылся в кабинет Моргана.

**Галактический сектор Омикрон, искусственная планета WQ18j, Орс-Пиллт, кабинет Д. Моргана**

— Добрый день.

Морган дернулся и пролил кофе на брюки. Буркнул:

— Добрый был с утра, а сейчас уже не совсем. Что за спешка? Почему воспользовался экстренным порталом?

— У меня срочное дело.

— У тебя через четыре дня возвращение, — Джеффри тщательно промокнул брюки салфеткой. — Задание выполнено. Какое может быть срочное дело?

— Я открылся Эклзу.

— Та-ак. Что дальше?

— Он знает про Патруль Времени.

— И?

— Дженсен Эклз решил стереть память и потребовал оплатить ему замену воспоминаний.

— Это же отлично. Мы разом решаем несколько проблем, — сказал Морган с явным облегчением. — Деньги придут тебе на счет в течение трех часов.

Так просто? Джеффри не выказал недовольства тем, что Джаред не держал язык за зубами, и даже не возмутился, что возникли непредвиденные траты.

— Это не отлично, Джеффри.

— Эклз принял правильное решение. Твоя задача — проследить, чтобы он довел дело до конца. Когда у него замена?

— В следующую среду, в четыре, — голос Джареда звучал глухо. Что задумал Морган? — Это первый этап вживления воспоминаний. Второй этап будет позже. Дата пока неизвестна.

— Итак, все группы задерживаются на Урбане. Тебе надо избегать встречи с Эклзом после первого этапа замены. После второго этапа ты должен убедиться, что Эклз добросовестно вычистил себе мозг.

Джаред ясно представил, как он встречает Дженсена, а Дженсен, не узнавая, смотрит мимо равнодушным взглядом.

— Понял, — Джаред сжал зубы и кивнул.

Джаред знал Джеффри Моргана. Именно сейчас Морган что-то недоговаривал. Агента Падалеки явно не хотели посвящать в тонкости дела.

**Галактический сектор Сигма, планета Урбан-345, город Реджо-Эмилия**

Разве можно жить по-прежнему, если знаешь, что впереди обрыв? Глубокая пропасть без дна, куда упадут твои надежды, твои чувства и ты сам, почти без сил на дальнейшую жизнь.

Джаред смотрел на Дженсена и жалел о том, что не умер перед отправкой на Урбан. Но Дженсен, казалось, решил прожить дни, оставшиеся до замены памяти, так, будто его не ожидало ничего плохого. Он жил настоящим.

Как измерить оставшееся им время? Еще целая неделя или всего несколько дней? Много или мало до того, как все закончится, и прошлое с будущим разойдутся, чтобы никогда больше не встречаться?

Джаред старательно ломал голову над этими вопросами, чтобы не думать о будущем. О том, как тут останется Дженсен, без воспоминаний и, как ни крути, в одиночестве. О том, как там будет агент Падалеки, наедине со своей памятью и без права вернуться.

Надо было что-то делать, время утекало сквозь пальцы. Неумолимо приближался момент, когда Дженсен пройдет мимо и не узнает. Никаких насмешливых взглядов, никакого доверия и нежности, лишь равнодушие. «Кто ты для меня? Прохожий. Такой же, как все остальные в этом городе». Джаред уже чувствовал этот взгляд без интереса. У Дженсена в голове будет саксофон, шум волн и кто-то другой, ласкающий его тело. И ни следа Джареда, ни единого воспоминания о нем.

Размеренное течение жизни закончилось, и все летело к чертям какими-то обрывками.

Осталось шесть дней.

Все плохо, но для тех, кто не знает истинного положения вещей, — все хорошо. Джаред постоянно начеку. Дженсен постоянно хмурится.

Пять дней.

С утра Дженсен пришел взволнованный. Провел небольшое совещание, где выбрали приоритеты на день — подготовка к перемещению тела любого размера. И хотя в лабиринте животных не было, пространство дрожало размытыми пятнами в точках проколов. Все хорошо.

Чуть позже в стену полетел стакан с кофе, следом — клавиатура, контейнер для образцов и кресло. Дженсен сжав зубы уткнулся взглядом в экран, примостившись перед ним на корточках. Все плохо.

Вечером как ни в чем ни бывало: «Джаред, я до половины одиннадцатого задержусь. Встретишь?» Джаред не мог не встретить. Не мог оставить Дженсена одного.

Четыре дня.

Все никак. Дженсен весь день просидел со схемой временных переменных, изредка что-то отмечая в ней красным маркером. Сотрудники ходили на цыпочках, соблюдая тишину. В лабораторию привезли животных крупнее мышей, Джаред видел переноски. Кошки?

Вечером Дженсен пытался вести себя так, будто Джареда нет рядом. Читал, пил кофе, стоял под душем, курил на балконе. Смотрел дурацкие сериалы лежа поперек кровати. Джареду наконец было разрешено видеть жизнь, про которую не знал никто, кроме него, и горько было осознавать, что это — на прощание.

Три дня. И почти сразу, незаметно — минус еще один день.

Они устали думать о том, что все вот-вот закончится. Два дня прошло так, будто не было никаких серьезных разговоров о причинах расставания, будто никому не надо отправляться в будущее или на замену памяти. Джареду это стоило неимоверных усилий, но так мало времени осталось. Дженсен, похоже, справился, успешно прогнал плохие мысли прочь и просто был с Джаредом.

Один день.

Неудачный эксперимент с попыткой открыть портал для животного больше, чем мышь, подкосил Дженсена. Он ушел незаметно, тихо улизнул, испарился из лаборатории незадолго до обеда. Оставил на столе привычный беспорядок: кофе, надкушенный сэндвич, раскрытый блокнот с недописанной цепочкой формул, телефон и ключи от дома. На улице моросил дождь, а на вешалке висела забытая Дженсеном куртка. Он не вернулся ни через час, ни через три.

Джаред отыскал Дженсена в десяти кварталах от дома, уже в темноте. Тот сидел на скамейке в сквере не обращая внимания на дождь, сжимая в руке пустой стакан из-под кофе, и даже не пошевелился, когда подъехала машина. Уговаривать не пришлось. Едва Джаред постелил на сиденье куртку, как Дженсен осторожно опустился рядом. Он выглядел безнадежно больным.

Последнюю ночь они провели вместе. В Дженсене что-то сломалось. Он прикусывал Джареду губы, держал его так крепко, что у Джареда на бедрах и под коленями расцвели синяки, а на шее заалели следы от засосов. Они оба иногда любили пожестче, но отвечать сейчас тем же не имело смысла. Джаред просто смотрел, как его пальцы скользят по плечу Дженсена, и запоминал все мелочи. Наверное, зря. Мелочи всегда помнятся очень долго, будь то дрожащие ресницы, мимолетный, сумасшедший взгляд из-под них, горячие губы и едва слышные стоны. Джаред подавался навстречу и крепче обнимал, гладил влажные волосы, закаменевшую спину и напряженные лопатки. Целовал упрямо сжатые губы, шептал то, чему сам не верил.

«Ш-ш-ш, все будет хорошо».

***  
Дженсен хотел оставить Джареда себе. Всего целиком, вместе с его запахом, теплом и искренней улыбкой. С улыбкой он опоздал, Джаред сейчас улыбался виновато. Нежность Дженсена испарилась, на ее место пришла ревность. Или это была безысходность? Дженсен сомневался, как назвать новое чувство, охватившее его. Джаред, напротив, был ласковее, чем обычно, пытался успокоить и утешить. Это злило. Хотелось кусаться, и Дженсен кусал свои губы, чтобы не оставить на коже Джареда еще и таких следов.

Оргазм получился колючим и выматывающим. Дженсен выдохся, навалилась усталость. Первый раз за все время он позволил Джареду прижать себя ближе. Джаред уснул, а Дженсен не смог. Думал о том, что вроде бы уже решил, сравнивал и сравнивал несравнимое. Разве можно выбрать? Остаться без Джареда, но с воспоминаниями о нем, жить и постоянно ощущать горечь расставания. Второй вариант едва ли нравился ему больше. Жизнь без Джареда и без памяти о счастливых моментах была похожа на ад.

И тут его осенило. Есть третий путь. Никаких замен памяти. Не будет жизни без Джареда, потому что есть дорога в прошлое. Джаред тихо застонал во сне, нахмурился, смешно выпятил губы. Дженсен осторожно убрал его руки и прошептал:

— Спи.

Джаред вздрогнул во сне.

Дженсен оделся и тихо-тихо затворил за собой дверь. Лифт ждать не стал, побежал вниз по лестнице, прыгая через две ступеньки. Прощаться он не любил. Прощаться скверно, да и незачем. В том, что все получится, Дженсен не хотел сомневаться. Если не выйдет, то тоже неплохо, сразу закончится… все. Этот мир, эта боль, эта несуразная, сломанная любовь.

В такую рань в лаборатории еще никого не было. Дженсен открыл настроечную таблицу. В графе «Вес объекта (унц.)» значилось «14». Он решительно заменил унции на фунты — «187». За стеной загудел генератор. С поправкой на больший вес необходимо рассчитать все переменные. На расчеты уйдет часов десять. Нужен помощник, и Дженсен набрал телефон Джеймса Ская.

— Джеймс, салют. Знаю, что у тебя выходной, но ты мне нужен. Хочу попробовать кое-что поинтереснее мышей. Жду тебя примерно часа в два, я как раз все подготовлю. Джеймс, пожалуйста. Я прошу о помощи. Потом отгуляешь в тройном размере, обещаю.

Виктория в своей клетке встала на задние лапы.

— Эй, девочка, не волнуйся, — Дженсен вытер вспотевшие ладони о рубашку. — У нас не может не получиться.

Он сел за стол и развернул сразу несколько вирт-экранов. У Дженсена Эклза теперь не было права на ошибку.

— Ну что, погнали, — тихо скомандовал он сам себе и запустил первую строку преобразований цепочек. Значения переменных запрыгали перед глазами, меняя значения. — Так, глубина прокола, хм, примерно… Для начала — первая ночь вместе, момент — как раз перед походом в душ. — Дженсен исправил данные и откинулся на спинку кресла. На смену волнению пришло спокойствие, значит, он все делал правильно. — Вот так! Джаред, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться.

***  
Джаред открыл глаза и понял, что он в квартире один.

— Значит, не прощаясь, — Джаред горько усмехнулся. — Хорошо.

Он долго стоял под душем, долго пил кофе. Сегодня все можно было делать долго, чтобы не торопясь успеть к тому моменту, когда все закончится. Так же долго, окольными путями, Джаред ехал до клиники, в которой мастерски заменяли память. У Дженсена назначено на четыре пополудни. От агента Падалеки всего-то требовалось убедиться, что Дженсен Эклз вошел в эту дверь и вышел из нее пятью часами позже с чужими глазами. Джаред потер виски и приготовился ждать.

В четыре Дженсен не явился. Не явился он и в половину пятого, и в пять. В пятнадцать минут шестого от него пришло сообщение: «До свидания, Джаред!» Джареда охватила паника. Нужно было час назад поднимать тревогу, а он сидел в машине и разглядывал странную СМС. Браслет пискнул и замигал синим.

«Бросай все дела и живо ко мне!» — получить такое от Моргана значило только одно — случилась катастрофа.

**Галактический сектор Омикрон, искусственная планета WQ18j, Орс-Пиллт, кабинет Д. Моргана**

Джаред только сделал шаг в экстренный поинт-портал, как услышал голос Моргана:

— Эклза нужно найти.

— Зачем? — Джаред устало опустился на стул и положил ладони на колени.

Морган внимательно наблюдал за Джаредом, недовольно покачал головой:

— Джаред, если он сейчас это не сделает…

— Я бы занялся этим без похода сюда, — Джареда немного мутило после перехода. Экстренные поинт-порталы были снабжены амортизационными полями, переход через них был бережным, но несколько переходов подряд приносили очень неприятные ощущения. — Почему опять спешка?

— Какого хрена он меняет свои решения? — рявкнул Морган. — Решил снести себе воспоминания, значит, решил! Зачем истеричные выходки? — Морган зло глянул на Джареда. — Придется пойти на крайние меры.

— Что?! Что ты сказал? Ликвидация?! — Джаред вскочил и сжал кулаки.

— Тише, агент Падалеки! Если он не забудет тебя, если будет помнить, то от отчаяния совершит непоправимое, — Морган замолчал на мгновение и сказал уже тише: — Дженсен создаст временную воронку.

— Как?!

— У тебя мама вяжет?

— Бабушка вязала.

— Ну, пусть бабушка. Представь вязаный шарф, свитер, что там еще, без разницы. Все петли целы, одна за другой, ровные ряды. Но вот одну нитку перерезали. Узор начал распускаться, — Джеффри нарисовал на доске несколько вязаных рядов и закрасил круговыми движениями одну петлю. — Спущенная петля опасна, стоит только потянуть, и начинают распускаться другие. Меняется и исчезает один слой времени. Эклз возвращается снова, исчезает следующий слой и так далее.

— Зачем ему возвращаться? — Смысл ускользал, не давая увидеть всю картину целиком.

— Чтобы убить себя и снова быть с тобой какое-то время.

— Н-но зачем ему убивать себя?!

— Он не остановится, Джаред. Он будет возвращаться вновь и вновь. И использовать для этого даты раньше, и раньше, и раньше, — Морган спиралью включил в воронку еще несколько рядов петель.

— Ты знал, — сердце Джареда сжалось, и стало еще больнее, — ты знал, что так будет!

— А теперь послушай меня, — медленно выговорил Морган. — Постарайся понять. Мы знали не все. Да, чуть позже по времени у Эклза случилась несчастная любовь. Не с тобой, — уточнил Джеффри не глядя на Джареда. — В период, когда его охватили эти сильные чувства, он и совершил открытие.

Джаред сгорбился на стуле и сунул ладони под мышки. Ему очень хотелось придушить Моргана. Джеффри внимательно оглядел Джареда и продолжил:

— Есть такой термин — управляемая реакция. Мы подумали, а почему бы не поставить Эклза в подобные условия немного раньше? Пусть он влюбится в кого-нибудь другого! Тогда мы заранее проконтролируем, что совершено открытие поинт-портала, чтобы опять же обезопасить будущее, и сможем понять, в какой момент случилось то, что привело к планетарной катастрофе.

Джаред чувствовал, как в груди открылась черная дыра, и все тепло, все, что согревало его в последнее время, утекает туда.

— Твою кандидатуру подобрали с помощью новейшей программы выбора партнера. Экспериментальная «Вместе на всю жизнь», слышал о ней? То, что это твое задание, что ты не выдержишь, клюнешь на обаяние Эклза, — это было… хм, своего рода допущение. Никто не пас тебя, и ты никого не подвел, сделал все как задумывалось. Ты справился, Джаред, — Морган ласково погладил Джареда по плечу.

Джаред заскрипел зубами. Морган отошел к демонстрационной доске и взял в руки маркер.

— Теперь об открытии. Было высказано предположение, что может существовать две схемы, в которых открытие было совершено в разные отрезки времени.

Морган написал на доске: «Встреча — открытие поинт-портала — расставание — решение вернуться в прошлое». Следующая надпись появилась ниже: «Встреча — расставание — решение вернуться в прошлое — открытие ради возвращения». Агент Падалеки смотрел на доску и автоматически сопоставлял периоды с событиями. Дженсен не просто переживал, он был в отчаянии.

— Мы не знали, на каком этапе нужно тормозить этого чокнутого! — воскликнул Морган. — Но у него все получилось. Эклз сделал открытие раньше, до того, как вы расстались.

Справа от стола образовался небольшой портал, размером с мяч, продолжающий растягиваться в стороны и вверх. Через несколько мгновений он вырос до человеческого роста, и в портал шагнул Шеппард.

— Эклз так и не явился на замену. Дома его нет, лаборатория закрыта. Ломать двери пока не стали. Ситуация дрянь! — Марк плюхнулся в кресло у стены.

— Дай мне пять минут. — Джеффри двумя линиями подчеркнул первую схему и повернулся к Джареду. — Поэтому будет лучше, если Эклз поскорей избавится от воспоминаний о тебе и живет, не представляя угрозы для будущего Конфедерации. Спокойно живет, без истерик, суицидов и временных воронок. А вот если он будет и дальше…

— Су-уки-и, — протянул Джаред.

— Ты знаешь где ты работаешь. Иногда небольшие потери необходимы, чтобы спасти бо́льшее количество людей.

Небольшие? Сейчас Джаред был не согласен. Морган говорил еще что-то про долг и обязанности гражданина Конфедерации, не замечая, что Джаред готов вцепиться ему в глотку зубами и рвать.

Джеффри никак не замолкал.

— Главное, чтобы Эклз не передумал. Может, он перенес первый этап замены? Например, на следующий понедельник?

— Если я правильно понял, — подал голос Шеппард, — необходимо чтобы Эклз забыл о важных для него событиях до того, как совершит открытие «временной воронки»? Или в крайнем случае, должен будет исчезнуть он сам? Верно?

Морган злобно посмотрел на Джареда:

— Верно! Но вот этот… нервный агент не понимает всей ответственности за судьбы жителей Конфедерации.

Джаред молчал. Морган кивнул сам себе и перешел на официальный тон:

— Я хочу напомнить вам, агент Падалеки, что между интересами отдельных личностей и интересами Конфедерации мы должны выбирать интересы Конфедерации. Никаких компромиссов. Если Эклз не должен сделать это открытие, он его не сделает. И здесь все средства хороши.

Шеппард опустил глаза и сжал в кулаке брелок, который крутил в руках, а Джаред растерялся. Он знал, что ребята Моргана не имеют тормозов при выполнении заданий, но когда ты должен испытать последствия на собственной шкуре, слова об этом воспринимаются совсем по-другому. Джаред встал и глядя на плечо Моргана, отчеканил:

— Если вы применяете крайние меры, то я могу поступать так, как считаю нужным. — Развернулся и ушел. Закрыл за собой дверь и застыл столбом.

Морган крикнул ему вслед:

— Джаред! Падалеки, вернитесь сейчас же! Твою ж мать! — И уже тише Шеппарду: — Вот как с такими своевольными работать?

Шеппард что-то говорил, но ничего было не разобрать. Джаред рванул вниз по лестнице. У него — около часа, пока Морган найдет исполнителя и подготовит переход.

**Галактический сектор Сигма, планета Урбан-345, город Реджо-Эмилия**

Слава всем богам, обратный переход вытягивал назад без согласования с руководством, нужно было только активировать на браслете функцию возврата в исходную точку. Джаред вывалился из поинт-портала и попытался отдышаться. Перед глазами плясали темные пятна. Как бы не свалиться от переутомления… Прохождение порталов одного за другим высасывало силы и путало мысли.

Когда он трясущимися руками открывал машину на стоянке, в кармане ожил телефон. Джаред распахнул дверь и тяжело опустился на сиденье. Никак не получалось выудить гребаную трубку. Удалось только с третьей попытки. На экране мигало «Шеппард».

— Слушаю.

— Браслет не использую, там все переговоры отслеживают. Исполнитель будет в лаборатории Эклза примерно через три часа. Сейчас все на заданиях, Моргану надо будет найти подходящую кандидатуру. Скорее всего, дело обставят так, будто ученый совершил самоубийство. Не буду ходить вокруг да около, мне не по нраву такие крайние меры и поэтому хочу помочь. Предоставлю укрытие, помогу конвоировать туда Эклза, буду снабжать всем необходимым, пока имеется такая возможность.

Джаред оттянул пальцами воротник рубашки.

— Что за укрытие?

— Давно подготовил для себя на случай провала. Если тебе интересно, то жду через полчаса во дворе дома с аркой на Полланд-стрит.

— Чем я буду обязан?

— Потом поговорим.

Шеппард ждал Джареда, расхаживая вдоль ярко раскрашенного ограждения детской площадки. Джаред выслушал его предложение молча и точно так же молча кивнул в знак согласия. Другого выхода не было, как не было идей и возможности одному провернуть мало мальски адекватную спасательную операцию. И доверия к хитрому лису Шеппарду Джаред тоже не испытывал. Вдруг он исполняет какой-нибудь очередной заковыристый план руководства?

— Тебе не нравится мое предложение?

Джаред сжал зубы, покачал головой и напомнил себе, что другого выхода нет.

— Тогда снимай браслет.

Браслет агента Падалеки истаял желтым дымом, едва соприкоснувшись с землей. Шеппард вынул из кармана другой браслет, тоньше и без дисплея.

— Надевай. Тут только кнопка активации. Портал односторонний, экстренный, рассчитан на двух человек. Место и время называть не буду. После того, как все уляжется, я с вами свяжусь. Все. Сейчас подниму на уши ребят. Может, пока мы у Моргана зависали, Эклз уже объявился. У тебя ключи от его квартиры есть?

— Нет.

— Жаль. Тогда дуй в лабораторию.

В лаборатории Джаред обнаружил лишь зевающего Джеймса Ская.

— Дженсен? — Скай покачал головой. — Он ушел около часа назад. Сказал, что хочет позавтракать. Обещал кофе принести, но видно где-то задержался.

Джаред краем глаза заметил на столе Дженсена забытый телефон и без сил опустился на стул. И где теперь искать? Вся жизнь Джареда расползалась будто вязаное полотно. Все пропало. Ничего не осталось.

Марк перезвонил сам, голос у него был злющий и виноватый:

— Он чокнутый! Мои ребята его нашли. Просили подумать, сначала поговорить со знающими людьми, — Шеппард сдавленно выругался, — но этот неадекват хренов даже объясниться не дал, отбивался будто его на смерть везут. Напридумывал себе черт знает что! Ребята растерялись. Как можно калечить того, кого надо доставить в целости и сохранности, верно? — Марк вздохнул и стал говорить спокойнее. — Падалеки, сразу скажу, его помяли. Да и он не принцесса, чуть не угробил мне трех агентов. У Тедди сломана челюсть, у Биза вывихнута рука, Броцману вышиб…

— Где он? — потерял терпение Джаред.

— Сбежал, — Марк откашлялся. — Выпрыгнул из машины прямо на ходу, пока его пытались вразумить. И вид у него по словам ребят был, мягко сказать, не совсем нормальный. Броцман говорит, что видел, как Эклз поднялся и убежал после того, как из машины вывалился, похоже, на чистом адреналине. Куда его понесло в таком состоянии?

— Черт!

Джаред нажал «отбой», сунул телефон в карман и рванул к дому Дженсена. «Мне бы хотелось взлететь», — стучало в висках.

***  
После стычки с бандитами, которые хотели от Дженсена черт знает что, он не потерял присутствие духа. Или потерял, но взамен приобрел нечто более важное. Своего рода холодный рассудок, что не взирая на внешние обстоятельства, независимо от Дженсена в который раз обдумывал ситуацию. В лаборатории оставалось только подключить безлимитное расширение портала, и шагнуть в растянутое марево. Но Дженсену что-то мешало. И это был не страх погибнуть сразу же, не страх быть заброшенным к динозаврам. Это был червячок сомнений, которые еще не совсем оформились.

Дженсен подошел к окну. Голуби кружились над крышами, черные в свете заходящего солнца. И тут Дженсена осенило. Джаред любит не его. Джаред любит того Дженсена, рассеянного и усталого, мастера отсосов и любителя спать в одиночку. Не его. Он почти превратился в хладнокровного убийцу, который готов лишить жизни ни в чем неповинного человека. Никакие замены, будь то замена памяти или замена себя в прошлом, не решат всех проблем. Ну сколько он продержится там, рядом с Джаредом, который счастлив? Ему придется начинать все сначала, возвращаться снова, и снова, пока будет возможно. Но границы возможного — где они?

А выход и правда есть. Единственный, самый правильный выход из этой тупиковой ситуации — подойти к краю крыши…

***  
Смешно было думать, что после всего Дженсен кинется открывать дверь. Джаред взялся за ручку.

— Дженсен! Мать твою, ты что задумал? Ты…

Замок щелкнул и дверь открылась.

— Дженсен! — Джаред заметался по комнатам. — Дженсен!

Дженсен стоял у окна. Вид у него был страшный — на лбу широкая ссадина, губы разбиты, скула побагровела и распухла, отчего уголок одного глаза опустился вниз. Из носа текло, и воротник рубашки был мокрый от крови. Левой рукой Дженсен придерживал за локоть правую.

— Нужно уходить, — Джаред закатал рукав, освобождая браслет. — Это наш билет отсюда. Только я не знаю, что там. Не было времени выяснять. Пойдешь со мной?

— Да, — Дженсен говорил тихо, но твердо. — Кажется, я чуть все не испортил.

— Чуть не считается, — Джаред обнял его за плечи и нажал на активатор портала, — нам больше нечего здесь делать.

Дженсен кивнул. Джаред дождался, пока портал станет из молочного прозрачным и сделал шаг туда, где не будет никакой карьеры. Из всех благ цивилизации там есть только маленький домик на большом острове среди океана со всем необходимым, включая склад консервов. К домику прилагается автономная электростанция, водяная скважина и небольшой земельный участок. Еще там должен быть шкаф, забитый семенами культурных растений, и несколько винтовок. Там нет никаких сбережений, потому что некуда их тратить. Там просто обязаны выжить в клетке с автоподачей корма и воды десять куриц и два петуха. И больше никого на ближайшие полпланеты вокруг.

Обещание Шеппарда не оставлять их, ни за что на свете не оставлять, вытащить, когда появится хоть малейшая возможность, было очень зыбким и призрачным.

Как они там будут, бог знает…

Под ногами зашуршала сухая трава планеты системы Беты Гончих Псов. Джаред не знал даже ее название. Дженсен цепляясь за плечо Джареда огляделся вокруг, а потом коротко и светло улыбнулся, как умел делать только он.

— Море…

Джаред расхохотался. Во всех Галактиках была только одна планета с песком такого уютного цвета, да и береговая линия мало изменилась после терраформирования. Через сто лет пляжный комплекс Дейв-Аругам-Бэй колонии Эдем прославится пустынными пляжами. Вокруг пахло йодом, но сосны еще не привезли с далекой Земли.

Они все сделали правильно. Джаред усадил Дженсена на песок и осторожно опустился рядом.

— Знаешь, когда я прибыл на Урбан, меня отозвали из отпуска. Думаю, впереди у меня… Нет, не так. У нас будет самый лучший отпуск на свете.

***  
В полутемной комнате Дженсена Эклза, где только что погас поинт-портал, пространство исказилось, раздался громкий хлопок, и снова наступила тишина. У стола, на вирт-экране, справа вверху висело лог-окно, вероятно, оставшееся от какого-то эксперимента: «Результат 8/96/RY. Переброс объекта завершен. Объект: нет данных. Состояние объекта: нет данных. Точка переброса: нет данных. Временные координаты объекта: нет данных. Отбой всем системам». На столе лежал смятый листок бумаги. Витиеватыми буквами с росчерками по диагонали — невероятная загадка:

«Ушел в лучшее время. Дж.Р. Эклз».

***  
Джеймс Скай задумчиво разглядывал обложку толстой папки, из которой со всех сторон торчали листы бумаги. В руке у него был черный шнурок с болтающимся на нем небольшим ключом.

— Работы непочатый край, — обратился Джеймс к Виктории, выглядывающей из кармана халата. — Если Дженсен отошел от дел, то у нас с тобой есть возможность прославиться в… веках, мда. Давай-ка начнем. Где-то тут должно быть, — Скай внимательно смотрел на бегущий по экрану список, — ага, вот. «Идите вы все!» — с выражением прочитал он. — Отличное название для хранилища с результатами исследований. Та-а-ак, пароль. — Ученый набрал нужные символы. — Хорошо. Мы должны с этим разобраться, и точка.

**P.S.**

Мессенджер сотрудников Патруля Времени, переписка отдела по урегулированию временных нестыковок и разногласий.

25 сентября 3057 г.

_Шеппард, это твоих рук дело?_

_Взрыв на площади?_

_Нет. Не паясничай. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Где Эклз и Падалеки?_

29 сентября 3057 г.

_Прошу прощения. Я не знаю, о чем Вы, агент Морган._

Из отчета агента М. Шеппарда.

_Объект временно блокирован. Прошу разрешения на перевод объекта под надзор. Плюсы данной операции очевидны. Объект будет работать над другими своими идеями, что поможет избежать нежелательных открытий. Агент Падалеки продолжит работу в отделе. Предлагаю возложить на него функцию контроля научных изысканий объекта. Смешно терять ценных сотрудников из-за неспособности руководителя отдела гибко мыслить._

Из объяснительной агента Дж.Д. Моргана:

_… Задание было как всегда прозрачно: при невозможности исправить ситуацию ликвидировать объект.  
…  
Прошу принять к сведению мою безупречную работу в качестве руководителя отдела в течение долгих лет.  
…  
P. S. Черт, почему я вынужден оправдываться?! Мы же спасли Урбан!_

Из приказа 4к от 3 января 3058 г.

_п. 1.3. Дж.Д. Моргана снять с должности руководителя отдела по урегулированию временных нестыковок и разногласий с 03.01.58 г. в связи с исходом дела 479._

_п. 1.4. М. Шеппарда назначить руководителем отдела по урегулированию временных нестыковок и разногласий с 04.01.58 г. с окладом согласно договора 53к._

_п. 1.5. Дж.Т. Падалеки восстановить в должности с 04.01.58 г. с окладом согласно договора 54к._

_п. 1.6. Объекту JAckl предоставить в распоряжение лабораторию в резервации ЧаундТок сектора Омега, а также обеспечить постоянным жильем. Для адаптации объекта к современным условиям жизни назначить опекуном агента Падалеки._

_п. 1.7. Возложить на агента Падалеки функцию контроля научных изысканий объекта JAckl._

**1 марта 3058 года, галактический сектор Омега, резервация ЧаундТок, остров Вейн-Крик**

— С днем рождения.

Первое, что Дженсен почувствовал — запахи. Свежая выпечка, апельсины, кофе. И рядом Джаред. Затылка коснулись пальцы, губы мягко прижались к плечу.

— Спасибо. Сколько времени?

— Уже полдень. Опять в лаборатории зависал?

— Угу. Не получалось просчитать вектор перехода. Джаред?

— М?

— Ты спишь в одной кровати с двухсотлетним стариком.

— И что? Подъем, сегодня ждем гостей.

Дженсен спрятал голову под одеяло.

— Обязательно знакомить меня с семьей?

— Конечно. Кроме того, они не знают, что тебе двести четыре года. Им известно, что я тебя люблю, и этого достаточно. К черту возраст.

Из-под одеяла донесся тяжелый вздох:

— К черту. Но только ради тебя.

Начиналась весна, и летоисчисление совсем потеряло для них смысл. В свете последних событий, разумеется.

***  
Правило № 219: «Начальник всегда прав. У руководства все просчитано на века, и в будущем, и в прошлом. Надо уметь подчиняться. Но если против подчинения у тебя есть хотя бы один пункт от собственной совести, то найди способ все сделать правильно. Вспомни дело J2».


End file.
